Elemental Titans
by Anters
Summary: Slade makes a mysterious return and flees southward to Towerin, another city where the Titans meet The Elements, a team of teens with elemental powers like Water, Wind, and Earth. But what is Slade's true motives, and the hints about a crypt? No fluff,
1. Chasing Slade

_Hey everyone! Here is my new revised version of Elemental Titans! I'm going to be revising the story while adding chapters. Anyways, please enjoy my first FanFic (revised of course) and please read and review! Thanxz! -Anters-_

**Chapter 1- Chasing Slade**

It was a typical clear night that loomed over Jump City. Not a cloud could be spotted in the blanket of stars that light up the sky at this point of day. Under this massive unknown sky that the world shared stood Titans Tower. The tower stood tall and strong on its island that lay not far off land from Jump City. Inside relaxed the five titans that inhabited the colossal tower. The Titans had just finished another hard workout and eagerly waited for dinner, which the joyous Starfire was attempting to concoct. The Tamaranean princess stood with her best friend on this strange planet, Robin. Robin was trying his hardest to help Starfire learn how to cook, but knowing her own way of doing things, wasn't an easy task.

"Friend Robin, I am unable to understand what ingredients we use to make the cake! How much is a "t-s-p?" Starfire asked in all innocence. Robin couldn't help not helping the princess from the other planet in her modern confusion and quickly started to instruct her of what to do.

"Okay Star, we use these measuring spoons to get teaspoons and tablespoons okay?" Robin told her as he fetched the measuring cups from one of the many colorless grey cabinet doors in the kitchen area.

"But Robin, last time I mixed up ingredients that involved spoons, they blew up half the kitchen in monochrome goop!" Starfire said, confused of what a typical measuring spoon was. Robin cringed at the thought of the explosion of raw batter that covered the living room area, and the hours it took to clean all it up. As the two teens continued to cook, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all sat in the living room watching that same red chef that always seemed to be "boiling water." They took notes on how to bake the cake Starfire wanted to make, much to their displeasure.

"Why are we doing this?" Cyborg, the literal walking Cyborg, asked annoyed about taking notes.

"Dude, don't you remember last time Starfire attempt to cook? She blew up half the living room with batter!" Beast Boy, their green friend, stated. Cyborg cringed much to the same way Robin did at the thought of cleaning that mess up. Raven looked at them eccentrically, taking a break from reading her archetypal Book of Azar. But she was soon interrupted at the obnoxious sounds of the tower's alarms going off, drowning the living room in an intermittent red light, and an even more exasperating sound that could wake up a stone yak. The whole team soon walked to the focal computer that looked out towards the ocean, and the sea tanker that Mad Mod and Dr. Light had once used. Robin typed in a few passwords and links on the diminutive keyboard and a report abruptly popped up on screen. A depiction of Slade appeared, along with a report of his most recent crime, and the reason the alarms just sounded.

"Looks like he's hit the city's oil plantation" Raven said in her eminent monotonous tone. This came to no surprise to the team.

"Well it is his second oil plantation hit," Robin stated, suddenly perplexed. His bemused teammates looked towards him as if asking for an elucidation for how he knew it was Slade's subsequent. They hadn't known about whatever this first strike was.

"Dude, how do you know?" Beast Boy asked, not really astounded Robin had information of Slade they didn't.

"Well, about a week ago I got a memorandum from Bumblebee over in Steel City saying that Slade has broke into the oil plantation there and stole something, or at least he spoke of something he had taken, though they never saw what it was. They weren't able to stop him though, no surprise there." Robin reported to his team.

"Yo man, you spoke to Bumblebee without telling me!" Cyborg asked more exasperated then irritated.

"Please Robin, what thoughts do you have of his plan?" Starfire asked her leader friend. They watched him, though he never responded. One could tell he was thinking about Slade's latest plans though.

"Well, no use standing here and doing nothing," Raven broke the stillness. Robin nodded in endorsement.

"We'll worry about it later," Robin stated, running out the door that lead down to the base of Titans Tower.

"Man, we won't have to worry about what he is planning once we kick his butt!" Cyborg said, joining his leader and running to catch up to him. The other members just looked at each other inquiring Robin's proceedings before moving to catch up with the other two.

Jump City's oil plantation stood with a spooky aura due, to the fact of its emptiness, on the south face of Jump City, near the city limits that ended in the sinister looking forest. The T-Car skidded to a halt as it stopped in front of this dismal revulsion quarters of an oil plantation. Robin and the others immediately got out to search for Slade.

"All right team, we'll split up to find Slade. Cyborg, can you confirm he is still in the building?" Robin asked, turning to his robotic friend. Cyborg "turned on" his right arm that had his scanner. He did a quick scan of the plant. A beeping started soon enough, confirming that Slade was definitely still in the structure somewhere, but moving rapidly.

"Yeah, I got his signal from inside, but he is moving, so we have to move quicker" Cyborg stated simply.

"All right, let's not waste time with stopping him. Knowing Slade, he will stick around for as long as need be before splitting. All right, Raven, you explore inside through the lower floors, me and Cyborg will check the higher ones. Star and Beast Boy, you two check the roof, and make sure that he doesn't come out of the building at any time." Robin directed. He was soon off, not giving the team a real chance to have a say in what they were doing.

"I fear our friend is becoming his determined self once again…" Starfire muttered, worried about Robin's history of trying to stop Slade.

"Don't worry Star, I'll keep him inline and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy!" Cyborg consoled the princess. He quickly ran after Robin, leaving Star and the others with a slight doubt still.

"Well dudes, guess we should get to finding Slade huh?" Beast Boy asked. He looked over to his teammates who were shrugging their shoulders.

"I suppose…" Starfire said, still worrying about Robin.

"Don't worry Starfire; trust Cyborg that he'll keep Robin in line okay? Cyborg is good at that…" Raven said, as she floated towards the building, leaving the other pair to do as they were instructed.

"Let us go Beast Boy…" Starfire told him as she flew into the air towards the roof of the deserted building. Beast Boy turned into one of his favorite flying animals, a peregrine falcon, and soared into the air with Starfire, landing on the roof seconds later and resuming human form. Starfire landed after him, still worried.

"Dude, Star, don't worry about Robin, okay? Cyborg can keep him in line, just like Raven said," Beast Boy tried to calm her down, but obviously wasn't good at it.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but I do not know if I can fully make myself believe Robin won't become the determined Robin when he is searching for Slade. I still remember the day the Red X attacked us, and when he became Slade's apprentice…" Starfire started before being interrupted by a calm Beast Boy.

"…Star, please don't worry about it. I think Robin has learned a lesson through all that, I mean, remember what he said after he saw the imaginary Slade in his head." Beast Boy said.

"Yes, I am very much aware of such things, but I am always still worried about what he might do if something like this happens, what he might do if Slade returns with new plans." Starfire said.

"I think he has still settled down Star, I mean he wasn't like that when Slade returned and went after Raven, remember? Just trust him…" Beast Boy started. Starfire just simply looked at him with her large green eyes, which made him stop.

"Yes, but, still…" Starfire attempted to start before a large bang was heard from behind them. The two turned around to where a door leading up to the rooftop opened suddenly, and Slade ran out. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven closely followed him. Slade stopped in front of Starfire and Beast Boy, slightly surprised by their sudden appearance in front of him.

"Slade!" Starfire said just simply out of surprise. She quickly had her eyes glowing a bright green, and her hands in a orb of energy the same green color. Slade simply jumped to his side, where he had much more elbow room. The team all got into some sort of attack position and was ready to strike at Slade at any moment. Slade simply watched them through his golden and black mask. An eerie silence blew through the winds as a stare down ensued between the Titans and Slade. Nothing seemed to move as even time itself seemed to have stopped during that time. Robin finally said something after what seemed like forever.

"All right Slade, what do want this time? What did you steal?" Robin demanded. Slade still looked at them for a few more seconds before speaking.

"Robin," he started in his standard, villainous tone, "have I ever told you my plans? Do you think just because I've came back after a long deficiency I've changed my dynamics? No Robin, you and your little team are still clueless like always, and I intend to keep it that way." Robin grew short, like he always did around his arch nemesis.

"Yeah, but usually the villains are stupid and blab their plan to the heroes anyway!" Beast Boy chimed in, to no effect. Slade finally did something that looked like a fighting notion and bent down, as if he were ready to jump towards the Titans, which only made their defenses stronger, for the moment.

"Well, all I can say is that you do a lousy job of keeping your city safe! I've already came and got what I wanted, and now, I shall be on my way!" Slade said, suddenly jumping towards the Titans, whom scattered in defense. Robin was the first to jump back towards Slade with a fist full of fury. Slade caught the punch calmly, and threw Robin over his shoulder.

"Azarath, Metinon, Zinthos!" Raven's chant echoed through the skies as a dark blast of demonic darkness flew towards Slade, whom easily jumped out of the way. Slade landed with pose, and ran towards Raven.

"Silly girl, you don't know what new power I possess!" Slade calmly said as the pushed Raven's hood down over her eyes and threw her out of the way. From above, green starbolts rained down towards Slade, who avoided every one with precise conversion, even when Cyborg started firing sonic blasts along with Star's starbolts. Slade made his away around every attack simply, until he stood face to face with a surprised Cyborg. Slade gave a mighty upper cut to Cyborg, strong enough to send him flying up into Starfire, who only floated feet above. The two came tumbling down together. Slade stood semi-victorious over the two, until Beast Boy, as a yak, came charging over to Slade. Slade decided to test strength with strength and grabbed Beast Boy's horns, and pushed him back. Beast Boy was surprised by the strength Slade possessed, as Slade lifted him up into the air with pure strength. Slade threw Beast Boy across the rooftop, where he smashed into the railing the saved him from tumbling over.

"You Titans have grown weaker in my absence, I'm disappointed…" Slade spoke weightless words into the air. Robin took out his rod and quickly took a swing at Slade, who ducked with ease. Slade returned with a strong blow to Robin's chest, which sent him into a large canister located atop the roof.

"My, I was excepting more of a challenge; I don't think you Titans deserve a meeting with my master after all…" Slade spoke, as he neared the railing to the forest, where Beast Boy sat, recovering. Slade grabbed Beast Boy by the neck and lifted him up. Beast Boy gave Slade an angry look and his grip tightened.

"I'll be waiting for you Titans south of here, in Towerin. I've got one more stop to make before I reunite with my master once again…" Slade said as he threw Beast Boy to his side. He landed, gasping for breath and looking at Slade with an angry look. Slade was unafraid, and simply jumped off of the railing to the building. The Titans got up after their pitiful performance and regrouped.

"Where did he say he was headed?" Robin asked. Cyborg was the first to answer, still recovering from his fall with Star.

"He said he was heading towards a place called Towerin. I've heard of that place before. It is supposedly a nice place, a large metropolis with a nice suburb." Cyborg said.

"Good, get ready, we're heading there to catch Slade. We have to find the oil plantation before he does, and figure out what he is taking from them…" Robin stated.

"What about this "master" he is talking about, from what I remember, Slade works alone," Raven mentioned to the team.

"Not sure, but be aware that we will track down and stop Slade before he carries out his plans further!" Robin told the team as he started to head back down to the T-Car.

"Robin…" Starfire began to say before Beast Boy stopped her, still rubbing his neck from the constriction. Starfire understood what Beast Boy was trying to say, in that Slade needed to be stopped. She understood where both Beast Boy and Robin were coming from.

"All right team, let's head to Towerin, it is down south from Jump City, we should make it there before sun rise!" Cyborg stated. The team all listened, and the silence between them spoke for itself. The Titans were started a journey not soon forgotten…

_Well, hope you enjoyed my revision! I'll be doing this to the whole story slowly over the next week or so, and please feel free to e-mail me or review me with any questions! Okay, please read and review! Chapter 2 revised and Chapter 11 up soon! -Anters-_


	2. Towerin

_Hola everyone! Anters back with a new chapter of Elemental Titans! This revised chapter is much better then the last, so please enjoy! I don't own Teen Titans, but I **do** own Towerin and The Elements Team. Read and review to your content!_

**Chapter 2- Towerin**

The metropolis of Towerin stood proud and tall next to the ocean and forest that is was surrounded by. North of Towerin was the massive and dismal forest that connected Towerin with Jump City. To the east and south was more forest, and loosely based mountains ranges. To the west was the ocean that also connected Jump City and Towerin. The city itself was mostly located next to the forest to the north, and along the ocean side. Suburbs were located around the eastern and southern areas. But, in the middle of the metropolis area, atop a hill, stood a manor. The manor was tall and large, and shaped like a rectangle. The "walls" of this building were nothing more then thick, bullet proof windows with cement slabs in between, much like the layout of Titans Tower. This manor was also famous to the city of Towerin; it was Element's Manor, where another teenage super hero team thrived, The Elements. From atop the tallest skyscraper in the conurbation, Slade surveyed over this whole area, looking and observing. He stood there for minutes, just watching the people walking, the cars driving, and the world turning.

"Soon master, I'll free you from the prison those pesky teens put you in!" Slade said to himself, with little remorse. He watched the city some more, before heading south into the suburbs of the city.

It was night, and pitch black in the forest as Robin on his R-Cycle and the other Titans in the T-Car drove through on the highway, heading straight towards Towerin. The highway continued on for seemed like forever. The Titans had already been on the same highway from Jump City for 2 hours now, and getting aggravated of not reaching there destination. The Titans continued at it though, and speed through the thick forest to get to Towerin. In the T-Car, Cyborg was changing the radio station to find a Towerin news station, which might possibly give them some information about anything. After a while of careful driving and searching, a station finally came in clearly.

"Families living in the suburbs of Towerin tonight are being forewarned to make sure all windows and doors are locked firmly, as a strange shadowed figure has been seen racing around the city. The police are baffled at how quick this seemingly shadowed force is moving. More news will give once new details come into the light…" a newscaster of the radio reported. Cyborg turned the radio down.

"She shadow, it is Slade, correct?" Starfire asked in her typical guiltless voice. She looked at her teammates who seemed to thinking a lot about the question.

"Maybe Starfire, but it could easily be another robber as well…" Raven stated, before Cyborg interrupted.

"Yeah, but I don't think a regular robber could move as quickly and as stealth as what Slade can, plus he clearly pointed us in this direction!" Cyborg replied to her comment.

"Yeah, but Slade is totally known for setting traps, and throwing people in the wrong direction, how do we even know he is heading for this Towerin place? I mean, we could just as easily headed over to Gothom City!" Beast Boy gave his two cents.

"Well, it seems like both you to have a point," Raven stated from the back seat, giving the statement to Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Slade is known for tricking people, but I think that he is actually in Towerin, because what other villain can move as quickly through the shadows as Slade?"

"Well, if that is true that Slade is in Towerin, a million more questions arise, like how in the world did he get there so quickly?" Cyborg stated as he closely followed behind Robin on his R-Cycle in front of him. The highway had gone out of the forest for a little bit, and was now on a cliff facing the ocean, where the moon shined brightly into the sapphire water.

"Well, we already know that Slade works in mysterious ways, and has many associations with people!" Starfire stated, enjoying the new panorama.

"Yeah, I mean it seems Slade has connections with the H.I.V.E. academy, I mean, had you ever noticed that we fought the same robots when Slade took over the city and when we went into the H.I.V.E.?" Cyborg said, a little off subject.

"No, because we never went undercover in the H.I.V.E.!" Raven stated in her standard monotonous tone.

"Well, H.I.V.E. or not, Slade is still dangerous, and I believe given a lead such as this, it is only right for us to follow it!" Starfire said.

"Yeah, but he still could have fooled us into coming here!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, but doing this beast hours of pointless searching for him somewhere else, I mean, at least we have a lead, like Starfire said!" Raven told Beast Boy, who was sitting next to her in the back.

"Well, how do you guys think Robin is taking this?" Cyborg asked, remembering back in the day when Robin was a little to determined to catch Slade.

"I am worried for Robin, I am hoping he does not cause as much physical and mental anxiety as last time, but we know we can't stop him from stopping Slade!" Starfire said with a worried tone. Constantly in her mind, she was thinking about Robin and hoping that he was okay, and not trying to hard to catch his nemesis.

Ahead of them on his R-Cycle rode Robin, who was in deep though, thinking about everything the other Titans were discussing as well. We to wondered about Slade and what his intentions were this time. Was he out to destroy something, take over another poor, young sole as his apprentice? Plus, Raven had asked a very good question, who was this "master" Slade had suddenly told them about? So many questions that needed answering, that no one knew anything about. Robin suddenly noticed they were driving through the forest again, the ocean no where in sight. Robin got out his communicator.

"Cyborg, any news about Slade or how much longer it will take for us to reach Towerin?" Robin asked into the communicator. Behind him in the T-Car Cyborg got the signals through his cybernetic components in his mind. Cyborg reached down and hit a blue button on the main car piece.

"Yo Robin, we've got a report from Towerin that someone is moving quickly through the suburbs, probably Slade heading towards the oil plantation. As for how much further…" Cyborg said, looking down at a digital map screen also on the main car piece. It had a map between Jump City and Towerin, and by the looks of the map, they were almost to their destination. "It looks like only about another twenty minute drive to Towerin city limits."

"Good, let's hurry and get into Towerin and find Slade. We don't want to be noticed too much while in Towerin, remember that…" Robin said into his communicator from a few feet ahead of the others. Back in the T-Car, Beast Boy was rightfully confused.

"Ummmm, why do we need to stay unnoticed while in Towerin?" asked Beast Boy, totally confused. Raven and Starfire didn't seem to know much more then him about this strange news. Cyborg looked to them for an answer, and they gave him the same confused, blank stare.

"Uhhhhh, yeah, why do we need to stay unnoticed?" Cyborg asked Robin through his communicator. Ahead of them Robin was thinking harder, not really noticing what was coming through the communicator at all. Suddenly, Cyborg got through to him, "ROBIN!"

"Oh, what?" Robin asked, breaking away from his thoughts about Slade, and what he might be planning.

"Why are we staying away from people while in Towerin!" Cyborg half yelled into the communicator.

"Because…," Robin started, "Well, in Towerin there is another super hero team, and we don't want them, or the people of Towerin seeing us there, it might raise suspicion."

"Dude, is it more important to worry about people thinking we are a bad team, or stopping Slade?" Cyborg quizzed Robin.

"No, you don't understand, if they figure out that Slade is in Towerin, the team there will try and get involved, and that is the last thing we want, more people getting hurt because I couldn't stop him when I had the chance…" Robin said, feeling guilty for Slade getting away, and taking the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"No Robin, what has happened in the past, that is all it is, you are not the one to be blamed!" Starfire said, concerned for her friend.

"And besides, what if this team in Towerin and help us?" Beast Boy asked, "They probably know Towerin pretty well, and we can ask tem where to go for directions!" Robin was about to counter Beast Boy's comment, but suddenly the city came into view, as they made their way out of the forest. Towerin stood right before them, shining brightly in the cloudless night sky.

"We're finally there…" Robin stated pointlessly, "All right team, we'll have to find out where the oil plantation first, and remember…" before Robin could finish, Cyborg did for him, annoyed.

"We know, we know, keep a low profile, dude we got it!" They traveled a little further, until they were in the main city itself, where the skyscrapers towered above them on each side of the street.

"Whoa, now I know why they call this place Towerin…" Beast Boy said, trying to be funny, and obviously not working. They traveled around the town a little longer, trying to find the way out of this metropolis and into the periphery of Towerin. On their way around, they passed what appeared to be a hill in the middle of all these buildings, and on top of it was a rectangular building that dark teal windows and cement slab that were a dull yellowish color. On the roof of the giant building was what appeared to be giant triangle, first going at a 125 degree angle up, then a short 215 degree angle down, connecting to the roof again. Surrounding the tip of this monstrous structure floated a ring of water, what appeared to be a ring of wind, a ring of boulders, a ring of darkness, a ring of light, and a ring of lightning.

"What is that magnificent looking building?" Starfire asked in awe. She had never seen such a huge building built so strange, aside from Titans Tower. Over the communicator, Robin answered.

"That is Element's Manor, which is where the super hero team of this city lives."

"Yo man, how do you know so much about this team of super heroes? I mean, I never even knew this city existed!" Cyborg replied.

"Yeah, and what is this super hero team's name?" Raven asked, speaking for once. Robin just listened, not wanted to answer his team's questions.

"HELLO!" Beast Boy said into the communicator.

"They are called The Elements; they have the power to control the basic elements such as water, wind, fire, and earth." Robin finally replied. The Titans back in the T-Car looked at one another, confused about Robin's wonderful knowledge of seemed to be everything.

"But it doesn't matter about them; we need to find this oil plant!" Robin communicated.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we've been driving over an hour in this city and haven't found it. I think the least we could do is at least get out and ask directions or find a map or something!" Raven said into the communicator

"Well, I guess getting out and looking at a map wouldn't hurt us to much…" Robin stated. They finally found a twenty-four hour diner and parked in the parking lot, which of course was pretty empty considering it was about three o'clock in the morning. Robin got off his R-Cycle as the other Titans eagerly got out of the T-Car, anxious to stretch their sore arms and legs, from the long ride up to the metropolis.

"Okay, I'll go in and see if there is a map or something we can use." Cyborg stated as he walked into the diner. The others waited for his return outside, under the moon.

"Dude, this is a pretty nice city, I mean, looks pretty clean, no weirdoes running around or nothin'!" Beast Boy stated as he looked around the almost empty streets, except for the occasional car that drove by.

"Yes, this team of Elements does a very good job of keeping their city clean!" Starfire remarked. Robin only ignored them and was waiting for Cyborg to return. Eventually, Cyborg finally came out of the almost empty diner with a map of Towerin.

"All right ya'll, I've got the map!" Cyborg clearly stated as he walked to his T-Car and spread the map out on the hood. "Okay, we're here at Waterweed Way and Towerin Boulevard. It says the oil plantation is here..." Cyborg says, dragging his robotic finger to the whole other side of the map.

"That is very far from here…" Starfire said. Robin was already ready to move out and head towards the oil plantation, on the whole other side of the city.

"Dude, you don't even know where to go!" Beast Boy said trying to stop his determined friend.

"Doesn't matter, you just give me the directions from the T-Car and we'll be fine!" Robin said, hoping on the motorcycle and putting his helmet on.

"I think you need to calm down a little Robin…" Raven began before Robin just stared back at them and was silent. The other Titans got the hint that Robin wanted to leave, NOW! They slowly got into the T-Car again.

"Great, another drive…" Beast Boy remarked, not particularly happy. But before they could start driving again an explosion has heard. The Titans immediately got out of the T-Car and looked around at what might have caused it.

"What was that?" Starfire asked in the same innocent tone. The other shrugged their shoulders.

"Titans, we can't worry about what these explosions are, we need to find Slade!" Robin urged them.

"Dude, what if it is Slade doing this? And would it help to take a chill-pill?" Cyborg asked, annoyed at the spiky headed leader. Suddenly another detonation was heard very close by, as even the ground had a little tremor.

"There!" Raven said, pointing up above them to the roof of a skyscraper on the opposite street. On top of it was the smoke caused by the explosion, and what seemed to be a person up there as well.

"Is… that Slade?" asked Beast Boy. The Titans were all as clueless as he was. Suddenly, the strange person shot out some sort of fire blast that exploded on the street, to close for comfort for the team.

"Well, Slade knows how to play with fire like that also, I'd guess it was!" Cyborg said, staring at the inferno that blazed before them on the street. Raven took control of a near by fire hydrant and unscrewed it, allowing the water to sweep over the fire, dousing it.

"Well, if it is Slade, we need to stop him, Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as he pulled out his grappling hook. The other Titans followed his lead and prepared for a flight up to the top of the edifice. Robin activated his grappling hook, which connected to a near by building, and flung himself up into the air. He then landed between to narrow skyscrapers and wall jumped up the sides of the building. He soon landed on the roof of the lofty skyscraper. The other Titans came up right behind him, Star carrying Cyborg as she, BB, and Rae flew up.

From the roof of this lofty structure, the Titans could see all of Towerin, and far out into the ocean and forest and, if you could look hard enough, you might be able to see Jump City as well. But the Titan's eyes were set on what was causing the explosions more. The roof of the building had many different elevations. They stood on the main ground which was a rough, gravel surface. Near them stood what seemed to be a space needle being constructed, as many pipes and pillars were lying around everywhere. The skeleton of the space needle itself was already built and stood another 60 feet higher then the roof itself!

The Titans continued looking around for what caused the smoke that was still hanging around. Suddenly, another fire blast struck next to the Titans, barely missing them. They turned to their side and saw the cause of these fiery meteorites standing on a pile of unused steel pillars. He had fire reddish orange hair, and matching goatee, which deep blue eyes. He stood a little taller then Robin did and wore a red T-shirt with a black vest over that. He had khaki shorts that stopped a little lower then his knees. His shoes were a black color, with red knitting thrown in. By the looks of it, the Titans guessed him to be about Cyborg's age, around 18. His hands were aflame with hot fire that didn't seem to affect this strange teen at all.

"Okay, I'm guessing not Slade!" Beast Boy chimed in, with his usual joking tone. The Titans stood face to face with this strange teen before he spoke.

"Who are you guys?" he asked in a deep-teen voice as he put his flaming hands on his hips, which somehow didn't catch his clothes on fire. Robin broke the Titan's silence.

"We're the Teen Titans!"

_Okay, semi-cliffhanger ending. Anyways, a revised Chapter 3 will be up and running soon. Feel free to review (flames are accepted, but ignored) and if you have any questions about the story or charaters (which you'll meet a lot of pretty soon) please check my profile before e-mailing or reviewing me. Otherwise, tahnks for readin! -Anters-_


	3. The Elements

_All right, revised Chapter 3 up! Hope you enjoy this! Plus, The Elements Team is introduced in this episode, finally! Please read and review. And I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Towerin and The Elements Team._

**Chapter 3- The Elements**

The Titans and this unknown teen stood facing each other, having a stare down. The Titans stood ready in attack position, while the teenager still had his hands aflame.

"The Teen Titans huh?" he finally spoke, "where do you kids come from? Are you friends of The Elements or something?"

"No, we're not associated with The Elements in any way! We're just passing through!" Robin told him. The teen didn't seem to take it seriously.

"Yeah, if you're passing by, how come you are up here threatening me with your pitiful powers and such?" the fiery teen asked

"Because, trying to blow us up kinda cuts us short!" Raven stated in the shadow of her hood.

"I wasn't aiming for you, I was just shooting random fire crackers off, no biggie'!" the teen responded. The team seemed a little surprised, but still had their guard up.

"Have… you ever heard of Slade?" Robin suddenly asked the teen, surprising even his own teammates. The teen seemed surprised by such a question, and gave a weird look to the team.

"Slade? No idea who you are talking about!" the teen told them. The Titans seemed to be in what we call an "awkward" position. They were falsely accusing this strange villain that was still doing villainous tactics. But did they have the right to fight this teen in this new town where another super hero team was?

"All right team, let's leave him be…" Robin finally stated, backing down from this character. The team seemed shocked at what Robin was saying.

"What?" even the fiery teen asked from his place of the steel beams. The other Titans still hadn't put their guard down, but were still wondering about what Robin was saying.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked, speaking for the whole team.

"We need to find Slade, not play with this pyro and waste time! Plus, this isn't our territory…" Robin told them, walking off and starting to head to the edge of the building, going back to the R-Cycle.

"Yo man, just forget about whose territory!" Cyborg yelled over his shoulder, his eyes still on the teen across from them. His sonic cannon was also out and ready.

"So, playing with me wastes time dies?" the fiery teen asked under his breath, finally raising his flaming hands and shooting a meteorite fireball blast out of his hands. It passed straight over the four Titans with their guard up and went straight at Robin, whose back was turned.

"Robin!" Starfire's scream was heard, which immediately caught Robin's attention. Robin turned around and saw the blast heading right for him. In no time, Robin pulled out his bo-staff and swung it around the edge of his fingers then, getting a hold of it firmly, swung straight at the fireball blast. The bo-staff struck right through the center of the blast and broke it apart, harmlessly damaging Robin. Suddenly, Robin pulled out his grabbling hook and shot it up to the skeleton of the space needle, elevating himself upwards. The fiery teen seemed a minor bit surprised, but was ready for what these Titans could dish out. The other Titans were ready as well and charged at this strange fiery teen.

"Finally, action!" the fiery teen stated. He jumped off his perch on the steel beams and jumped up to a stack of crates, before jumping again up to the very narrow walkway that was the skeleton on the space needle, where Robin was waiting. Blaze immediately shot a fire blast out of his hands, directed straight at Robin, who swung his bo-staff hard again, destroying the blast once more, while keeping his balance all at the same time. Robin then pulled out some of his birdarangs and flung them straight at the fiery teen, who destroyed them simply by raising a quick veil of fire around him. It quickly disintegrated, but he was unpleasantly surprised by a kick in the face by Robin's steel boots. The fiery teen quickly lost his balance and feel off the narrow steel beam, falling back down to the graveled roof, but quickly recovered. In front of him stood the other four Titans, also ready for a fight. The teen shot a quick four blasts out of his hands of fire at the team. Cyborg simply destroyed one with a sonic blast, whilst Raven took two out at once with her dark powers, and Star took the last out with a barrage of star bolts.

"Boo-ya!" came Cyborg's famous chant as he charged at the fiery teen with a might punch ready. The teen recognized such an attack and flung himself into the air, flipping right over Cyborg. He landed behind Cy, but still turned around a smashed Cyborg into the stack of crates with a fire blast. Behind him Beast Boy came charging as a lion, swinging at the fiery teen with his claws, missing. The teen grabbed Beast Boy's tail his bare fired up hands, and flung him straight into Cyborg, who had just recovered from the last attack.

"Two down…" Blaze said as he quickly avoided twenty or so star bolts. Starfire and Raven floated a few feet above the fiery teen, who shot more fire blasts at them. Raven put a dark force field around them, which disregarded the fire blasts. Starfire then charged a massive star bolt, which was twice the size of her, and sent it straight down at the fiery teen. He jumped out of the way, barely evading the attack that melted three steel beams on contact. Raven took a hold of another steel beam from behind the teen and struck him hard with it, sending the teen sailing across the rooftop, but who still landed on his feet. Robin came down from atop the skeleton of steel beams and the team helped Beast Boy and Cyborg up. They then faced the fiery teen once more who just wouldn't give up.

"We're wasting time chasing Slade, let's finish this quickly!" Robin stated as the team charged over to the fiery teen.

"I thought you didn't want to play with a pyro like me?" the fiery teen asked as he braced himself for the attacks heading his way.

"Well attempting to attack me when my back was turned kind of ticks me off!" Robin responded, still running towards the fiery teen. Finally moment of impact. Robin threw a punch as Star flew high and shot down star bolts from above. Blaze ducked away from Robin's barrage of punches and kicks, while avoiding the star bolts barely. Finally Robin threw a punch, which the fiery teen ducked from, giving him his occasion. The teen blasted Robin in the chest with a strong fire blast that blasted him up into Starfire. The crashed further away, as BB, Cy, and Rae took the lead now. The teen was ready for them to a shot multiple fire blasts around. Cyborg jumped and rolled out of the way of them as Raven went through the ground. Beast Boy simply turned into a peregrine falcon and took to the skies. Once the bombardment of fire was over, Cyborg shot multiple sonic blasts over to the fiery teen. He avoided them easily, jumped into the air. While in the air, the fiery teen kicked upwards, where a fire blast came out of his foot and shot up towards an overhang with many steel beams hanging out. The fire blast connected and blasted the steel beams downwards, right on top of Cyborg, burying him in steel. Raven came back up through the ground as Beast Boy came back down to it. Still in peregrine falcon form, Beast Boy shot his sharp and deadly talons at the fiery teen. He attempting to avoid the attacks the best he could, but Beast Boy got two good slices in.

"Azarath, Metrinon, Zinthos!" came Raven's chant. The fiery teen looked in confusion as Beast Boy flew away and a sudden dark force smacked into him, smashing him over into another pile of steel beams. He quickly got back up and shot off a large blast of fire towards Raven, who flew up into the air.

"My you're persistent, aren't you?" Raven asked. The fiery teen looked at her with his large blue eyes.

"Only when I have to be!" he answered, and then shot a string of fire at Raven and Beast Boy, who grounded themselves to avoid the attack. Blaze jumped over to them, and while in the air, kicked again, shooting another fire blast out of his foot, that was easily dodged by Raven and Beast Boy. The teen landed and grabbed Raven's arm. Raven seemed a little shocked as Blaze yanked her arm towards him, and shoved Raven's hood over her face, blinding her, and then smashed Raven across the rooftop with a powerful fire blast. Beast Boy then landed and resumed human form.

"You'll pay for that!" he threatened the fiery teen, who was unafraid. Beast Boy turned into an ermine (or stoat) and ran quickly over to the fiery teen on his little legs. The teen shot down at the short-haired weasel, who dodged the attacks quickly with his thin body and dexterity. Beast Boy jumped up on the fiery teen as started biting the teen with his sharp teeth. The fiery teen finally got a hold of the weasel with his bare, fire engulfed hands and threw him across the roof, where he landed near Raven, and resumed human form. The fiery teen looked at his success in defeating the Titans with a smirk.

"You thought you could defeat Blaze, the element of fire!" the teen seemingly named Blaze laughed at the Titans.

"Dude, you're one of those Elements?" Beast Boy asked confused. "I thought the Elements were the super hero team of this city!"

"They are, but I'm not one of them! I'm my own force to recon with! I'm there arch-enemy I guess you could say!" Blaze answered.

"Yeah, but you definitely aren't the smartest one!" an anonymous voice was suddenly heard. The Titans were surprised at this strange voice. They looked up where they were presently surprised at what they saw. Standing and floating above them on the steel beam that made the skeleton on the space needle stood six teens.

"The Elements Team, not surprising you showed up!" Blaze said, looking up at the tem standing there. "Thor, it has been awhile hasn't it?" The Titans regrouped, but just watched from their position near the edge of the skyscraper. The teen Blaze was talking to, name of Thor, suddenly jumped down from his perch. This Thor character was tall, about Blaze's height, and wore a black cloak-vest which went down to his knees, but was unbuttoned, with a sleeveless T-Shirt was worn underneath. He wore baggy black jean pants and deep black shoes. His hair was jet black, with blue highlights and his hair grew over his eyes a tiny bit. His eyes were a black color. He wore a necklace with a black bear figure on it.

"Yeah Blaze, it has been awhile, the last time we meet, we kicked your butt, but things won't change this time either!" this Thor character told Blaze. A girl with a short sleeve yellow shirt that showed a little midriff and brown baggy jean pants jumped down next to Thor as well. She had brown hair that she spiked, with golden-yellow bangs that went down a little further then her shoulders. She wore black shoes with yellow knitting put in as well. She wore a necklace that had a golden wolf figure on it. She had beautiful blue eyes as well. She stood a little shorter then Thor.

"And Evline, how could I forget you?" Blaze asked the girl that just jumped down.

"You won't, because I'm going to give you a beating so hard, you'll never forget it!" the girl with golden hair, seemingly named Evline, replied. The other four teens were all floating, so the Titans guessed they could fly. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all watched in awe as this team so calmly talked to this villain. They were also having a guessing game, who was which element. But the same question popped into the four Titan's minds, why was there six team members? Wasn't there only four elements? Robin, on the other hand, seemed to understand everything and just watched on. The Titans were also wondering what he was thinking, and why he didn't seem to be wondering about this strange team either.

A girl with purple hair in the exact same style as Raven's hair was floating down near Blaze. She wore a small purple shirt that seemed two sizes to small, but she wore a long sleeve black shirt underneath. She wore normal blue jean pants and her shoes were black and purple styled. She had a necklace with a purple ermine figure on it. She was about Evline's height.

"Lexsis, couldn't forget about you either!" Blaze told her. Lexsis just ignored him and looked at him blankly with her continual blue eyes. Another girl that was floating came over to Lexsis.

"Do not bother with us Blaze!" this new girl told him. She had lots of black hair that seemed to go everywhere. She wore a long sleeve green tunic with a matching green skirt that went to her knees. She wore strange green shoes that went a little higher then her ankles, but not as tall as Starfire's shoes. She wore a belt that has a belt buckle that was in the shape of a green falcon. She, like many others, had blue eyes. She was about Thor's height, pretty tall.

"Don't worry Lelu, I haven't forgotten about you either!" Blaze told her. Lelu, the girl decked in green, just ignored him like Lexsis. The last two guys were floating above Thor and Evline.

"Hey Crüsh," Thor said up to one of them. A guy that had the same blankness expression like Raven looked down at Thor. He had dark brown, spiked hair and lack eyes. He wore a blue short sleeve shirt, with a black shirt that went to his elbows underneath. The black shirt also had a hood attached, but Crüsh didn't have it on, and let it hang behind him. We had black jean shorts that went a little further down from his knees. We had black shoes with blue mixed in. He wore a necklace that was tucked under this blue shirt, so that team couldn't see his pendant. He was about Thor's height as well.

"What?" Crüsh asked in a monotonous tone, just like Raven always does.

"Can't you freeze Blaze's mouth over or something?" Thor asked. He other guy floating above them finally spoke.

"I wish!" this guy wore nothing but a sleeveless white T-Shirt with khaki shorts that went to his knees. He had black and white shoes. He had strange olive green eyes and spiked grey hair with olive green highlights. He had a chain connected to his shorts that went into his back pocket; the Titans guessed that is where he kept his pendant.

"Crüsh, Allen… well we have the whole Elements team here don't we?" Blaze asked. Allen seemed to be the name of the teen male that had the strange grey and olive green hairdo.

"Yeah Blaze, and I think you are messing with the wrong teens, you don't know who the Teen Titans are do you?" Thor asked. The Titans (except Robin) were shocked that this strange new team of teens knew their name!

"No, but they were an easy match!" Blaze said back to The Elements. His hands were still aflame; as he watched The Elements team form and get in their attack positions.

"All right Elements, you know what to do with Blaze, douse his fire of hope!" Thor stated to the team as they charged at Blaze with their powers ready. The Titans were very eager to see this battle unfold, and were even more eager to see what The Element's powers consisted of. Blaze started the battle out first though, and shot out multiple fire blasts. Thor suddenly was surrounded in dark particles and suddenly fell through the roof floor. Lelu and Lexsis flew up into the air, avoiding the fire blasts. Evline rolled out of the way, with no flying powers of her own. Allen and Crüsh, on the other hand, used their powers to stop the fire blasts. Crüsh suddenly was surrounded in blue light, which immediately turned into floating water. Crüsh then controlled the water and shot it at the fire blasts, which burned it out. Allen suddenly put his hands out and an invisible force came out of his wands, blasting into the fire blasts, and destroying it.

"I think I understand…" Starfire said from the sidelines where they watched the battle going, "the teen named Crüsh is the element of water, while the teen named Allen is the element of wind, correct?"

"It sure seems like that!" Cyborg stated. Back over to where the action was, Lelu and Lexsis were above the action. Lightning suddenly had her eyes glowing purple, and her hands had sparks coming from them. She suddenly let the force out, and put her hands out towards Blaze forcefully. Suddenly, two massive blots of lightning struck down at Blaze, blasting him across the graveled rooftop. Lelu suddenly floated down near him and, with her powers, controlled the gravel and shot waves of gravel at Blaze. Blaze was hit again by the attacks and send back further. He suddenly jumped up though, and landed on the narrow steel beam walkway that made the skeleton.

"Let me guess, that Lelu chick is element of earth?" Beast Boy asked the team, as they nodded in agreement.

"And the Lexsis girl is lightning?" Starfire asked as well. Once again the team nodded in agreement. Back where Blaze was hanging out, Allen flew up to him and blew a mighty gust of wind, blowing Blaze off the narrow walkway and down to the ground, where he landed on his hands and did a quick flip back to his feet. Suddenly, a dark circle on the ground appeared, and out came Thor in a blaze of shadows, smashing Blaze across the roof again with a blast of darkness, like Raven's demonic attacks. Evline was also ready, as she suddenly threw light disks out from between her fingers where she was holding them. The light disks smashed into Blaze, sending him toppling into the other direction again. Crüsh had his finger-gloved hands glowing a blue color, as he controlled the water particles around him and shot an ice blast towards Blaze. Blaze immediately froze in a block of ice, but he used his fire to melt the ice quickly. Blaze then jumped out of the way of a boulder smashing into the ground, obviously controlled by Lelu.

"Well Elements, I must say I enjoyed battling with you again, but I'm afraid I must be going!" Blaze said as he shoot a wall of fire in front of the team. Crüsh destroyed the wall with a water smash, but Blaze was gone in this veil of fire. The Titans just looked on in amazement at what they just witnessed, Blaze being severely beaten by this new team of Elements.

"Damn…" Cyborg said, still amazed. The Elements looked back towards the Titans. The character Thor walked over to them first.

"Robin, nice seeing you again!" Thor said. The other Titans almost fainted in shock.

"WHAT!" They said in unison. They all looked at Robin who just watched Thor and the other Element members.

"Yeah, I guess…" Robin said.

"Dude, you know these guys?" Beast Boy asked in his standard flabbergasted voice.

"You mean Robin here has never told you about us?" Thor asked Beast Boy. The rest of the Titans gave a blank look. Robin tried to disappear the best he could.

"Well, we don't know much about you four, but we've meet Robin before, years ago!" Evline told them.

"How come we never knew about them?" Raven asked Robin. Robin didn't respond, but the rest of the team was looking at him angrily.

"Well, anyways, I'm Cyborg!" said Cyborg introducing himself to The Elements, "This is Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire!' Cyborg said as he pointed to the green being, the sorceress and the princess from Tamberon.

"Awesome Cyborg, I'm Thor!" said Thor, the boy with the black cloak and hair, "And this is Crüsh, Allen, Lelu, Evline, and Lexsis!" Thor continued as he pointed to the rest of The Elements Team.

"Wondrous! It is nice to meet you Elements!" Starfire said, joyful at her new friends.

"So, you protect Towerin from villains, right?" Raven asked, intrigued.

"Yup, we're The Elements, we protect Towerin!" Allen said, floating still.

"So, what is each of your powers?" Beast Boy asked, also pretty interested by these teens.

"We control the elements!" Lelu said, naively like Starfire does, "I control earth!" she continued.

"Yeah, but we'll talk more about that later! How come you guys come to our manor?" Allen asked, "We've got more then enough room, plus it'd be nice to catch up with the famed Teen Titans!"

"I don't think that is a good idea," Robin said. Everyone looked at him, "I mean, we Titans need to find Slade! Thanks for the offer, but no thanks!"

"Dude, chill out, can't you see these guys can help us?" Cyborg asked annoyed.

"Yeah Robin, come to our manor," Thor tried to convince him, "We can help you find, ummmm, whoever you were talking about!"

"We'll be happy to come!" Raven said, finally revealing herself to this team of Elements, as she took her hood off.

"Awesome!" Allen stated. The Elements and Titans all left towards the entrance into the skyscraper to get them back down to the surface. Robin, Starfire, and Thor stayed behind though.

"You comin'?" Thor asked the two.

"We shall enjoy your company shortly!" Starfire said. Thor shrugged his shoulders and ran to catch up the others.

"Robin…" Starfire then turned around to Robin.

"I don't even want to start talking Starfire!" Robin said, blowing her off. Starfire was a little shocked by this.

"All right… but I just want to tell you something for the Titans then… I wish you would… open yourself up a little more. I know you want to catch Slade, so do we, but ignoring us and hiding things from us isn't helping to win your team's trust Robin! You should have told us about how you knew The Elements team! Robin, remember last time you didn't trust us and you hide things from us? In didn't end up well. We want to understand what you are going through, but we can only do that if you tell us things! Now, please understand this team of Elements can help us find Slade, and if opened up a little more and didn't think about you and him so much… we could all help you…" Starfire said, somberly, and then floated to catch up with the others, not letting Robin respond. Robin just stared out into the city, towards the south where the oil plant was. He didn't want to ignore his friends, but he wanted to catch Slade. Plus, how could he possible tell them about his past with The Elements?

_Thanks for reading! Lots of new charaters, but each of their bios are in my profile! Also, if you have any questions about anything in my story, feel free to ask, and I'll get an answer back to you. Review to your content (flames accepted, but ignored) and I'll get Chapter 4 up soon (revised of course) Thankxz for readin'! -Anters-_


	4. Titanic Elements

_Revised Chapter 4 up! All right, I still don't own Teen Titans, but I still own Towerin and The Elements! Okay, please read and review! _

**Chapter 4- Titanic Elements**

The Titans all looked in front of them; there was the massive structure of Elements Manor. It stood a little shorter then Titans Tower, but still massive all the same. The monument on the roof was still strong and tall, with the six elements floating around it in rings. The Elements Team opened the main door to their manor which sat alone on a hill in the middle of Towerin. The door swooshed open and the Titans (except for Robin) were even more surprised by what waited inside. The Elements Team welcomed the Titans in, and once they did, a massive living room awaited. Right to the right of the Titans once they walked in was a stairway that was carpeted with a polished wood holder. The steps curved into a 90 degree angle to the second floor. To the left of the entrance was a massive kitchen where the countertops were polished to perfection to really show the teal color. The floor was a polished wood as well. In front of them was a step that led down to a teal carpeted living room.

There was another step that led to an oval area with was at a lower elevation then the main floor. A couch encircled half of the oval, in which faced towards a massively large TV screen that doubled as a villain radar, just like in Titans Tower. To the other end of the manor's first floor was another clear swooshing door that leads to the backyard which had a pool and a large football playing field.

"Wow, this place is colossal! I mean, not as big as Titans Tower by any means, but wow, we don't have a pool!" Cyborg said, pretty impressed by the manor.

"Yes, it is all wonderful! Tell me, where do the stairs lead?" Starfire asked Lelu, who she bonded the best with on this new team.

"Well," Lelu told her, "it leads up to the other nine floors of the manor!" Lelu said in the exact same tone as Starfire.

"Yeah, we have extra rooms, work out rooms, science rooms, medical and healing rooms, spare bedrooms, and any other type of room you could imagine!" Evline told the Titans, flipping her golden bangs out of the way.

"Really, do you have a… mediation room?" Raven asked, intrigued, but keeping her curiosity to her basic monotonous tone.

"Of course…" Crüsh answered, in the same monotonous as how Raven talks, except more masculine, "I've got to keep the dark powers within me under control."

"So, you know meditation?" Raven asked, suddenly really interested in Crüsh. Crüsh lead Raven up the stairways, as Lelu and Starfire went into the kitchen.

"Do you enjoy cooking Starfire?" Lelu asked Starfire.

"Indeed friend Lelu! I love making delicacies from my home planet of Tamberon!" Starfire replied, "do you know how to cultivate fungus?" Back to the main area, Beast Boy and Cyborg tried hitting it off with the members from The Elements Team.

"So…," Beast Boy started as he slid over to Lexsis, the girl with purple hair, "are you the element of lightning?"

"Yup, what do you do?" Lexsis asked. Allen walked over to them.

"Well, I'm a changeling! I can morph into any animal!" Beast Boy said. Lexsis suddenly seemed interested, as was Allen.

"Can you turn into an ermine?" Lexsis asked, very excited. Allen watched Beast Boy as well, interested at this green figure.

"Sure can!" Beast Boy said, not able to resist saying "no" to a pretty girl. Beast Boy turned into an ermine, a jumped into Lexsis's arms. Lexsis started laughing.

"That is so awesome Beast Boy!" Lexsis said as Beast Boy jumped down and resumed human form.

"So, you can literally turn into any animal? Can you turn into alien animals, or mythological ones?" Allen asked, interested in Beast Boy's powers. Beast Boy was besieged, no one ever was so fascinated in him, well maybe except for Terra.

"Well, I've turned into an alien animal before, but I don't know abut mythological ones…" Beast Boy told Lexsis and Allen as they walked over to the couch and continued talking.

"Yo, how is he suddenly a ladies man!" Cyborg asked, astounded at BB's luck. Evline laughed, surprising Cyborg at how close she was to him.

"I'm guessing a little jealousy factor there? Or are you two just competing?" Evline asked, cracking Cyborg in half. Cyborg was really into Evline.

"Yeah, we're best buds!" Cyborg said.

"So, I'm also guessing you like mechanics!" Evline asked. Cyborg looked at her, she was two for two!

"Of course, you like mechanics!" Cyborg asked. Evline nodded. Cyborg was happy; he finally met someone who liked mechanics like himself.

"The garage is right this way!" Evline said, leading Cyborg past Beast Boy, Lexsis, and Allen and into a door on the western side of the floor. All that was left in the door way was Thor and Robin.

"That is so awesome that everyone is getting along! I mean, even Crüsh is happy by your visit, which is weird, he is never happy!" Thor said to Robin, hoping Robin would relieve some pressure that is locked in his head.

"Yeah, it is great," Robin said quickly and obstinately. Thor just looked at him in disbelief since he wasn't happy for his team.

"So how has life been since we last saw you?" Thor asked. Robin cringed; Thor guessed he hit a sore spot.

"Not much. Where are your spare bedrooms, I need to do some stuff," Robin asked Thor, eager to go into hiding again.

"Ummmm, sure you don't want to just hang out with everyone? Everyone else is, you need to unwind man, and you really need it! I remember last time you were here…" Thor started, before Robin walked over to him, and in a really quiet voice that only Thor could hear,

"I don't care Thor. I need to catch Slade, and I'll leave my team behind if I need to. And don't mention I was here before, I don't want the other Titans knowing everything about why I was here, all right?" he told Thor. Robin backed away and waited for Thor to react. Thor just looked at him his frozen blue eyes.

"Fine, I'll show you to your room," Thor said, leading Robin up the stairs. Thor stopped at the closest spare room, which was on the second floor, the first door to the right. Robin looked down the hall, seeing it dimly lit with a staircase to the right at the very end, obviously leading to the third floor. Thor opened the door, and kept it open for Robin to walk through.

"If you need anything, don't feel a need to ask!" Thor said friendly, hoping for some sort of response from Robin. Robin just ignored him and walked in, closing the door forcefully behind him.

"Well, he certainly changed since we last talked," Thor said to himself, then walking back down the stairway. Lelu and Starfire were on their way up as Thor was heading down.

"And I shall show you my vacuum, and my pet anteater Anters!" Lelu started talking to Starfire, who was listening intently, before Starfire noticed Thor.

"Hello new friend Thor, where is Robin?" asked Starfire to Thor.

"Oh, he is in his room already, said he needed to do something!" Thor said happily, and putting on a false smile.

"Is all well Thor?" Lelu asked him. Thor was kind of surprised by the question.

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" Thor said, and then continued down the stairway to the first floor.

* * *

**Towerin Oil Plantation…**

Slade slowly walked up to the oil plantation. He had finally got there from jumping around the city. The oil plant was atop a hill a little into the forest from the suburbs. Slade leisurely walked to the front doors and smashed the doors wide open.

"Well, easy so far! And no sign of the Titans, or Elements…" Slade said, turning around and checking the city once more, making sure no one was watching. Slade then turned back around and went into the gloomy plant. Slade walked for some time before finding a door in the basement that had the words "Power Source" encrypted on it.

"Finally…" Slade stated quietly and victorious. Slade opened the door and went into the dismal room. Nothing could be seen in the dark room, but this didn't stop Slade. Slade suddenly ignited his hands, with flames came out of and light the dark room. Slade looked around before finding a strange machine that looked like a furnace. Slade gradually walked over to it, and extinguished one of his hands.

"Finally, the last orb is mine…," Slade said as he opened a small door. Slade suddenly opened his eyes wide. Inside the small door was… nothing at all.

"What?" Slade yelled angrily, "This is where the last orb is to sleep!"

"Really, sounds interesting!" a voice came from the darkness to Slade's ears. Slade looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Well, it looks like you are a very good master of disguise, why don't you show yourself? You seem interested by the tone of your voice…" Slade said blindly into the darkness. Suddenly a figure jumped to the ground behind Slade, who immediately turned around, fists of flames ready. What surprised Slade was what was waiting for him. He faced a teenager with fists of flames also, almost Slade's height, Blaze.

"I'm guessing you are looking for this!" Blaze said, extinguishing a hand, and holding a black spherical glass orb, about that size of a baseball.

"Yes, that would be what I'm looking for…" Slade narrowed his eyes down at the teen, "what are you hoping to accomplish with it?"

"Well, nothing, except find out your plans," Blaze told Slade, unafraid.

"I believe that is none of your business!" Slade told Blaze, but Blaze didn't easily give up.

"I've meet the Titans Slade, I know all about your past with them!" Blaze said. Slade narrowed his eyes down further at the teen.

"Now why would you care about such information?" Slade asked.

"Because, the Titans asked me earlier about you. I didn't know, but I quickly found out and found you. I guessed this is what you were looking for, looks like I got it exactly right!" Blaze said, still holding the sphere.

"Really, are you an element then?" Slade asked, still having his fists aflame and pointed straight at the teen who wasn't flinching at all.

"Yes, I am an element, but not part of that silly team they have. I'm my own force to recon with; the element of fire doesn't lose easily!" Blaze told Slade. Slade suddenly sounded intrigued.

"So, you are the enemy against The Elements? What are you offering then, I'm curious?" Slade asked the teen, lowering his fists and putting them behind his back, extinguished them.

"Let me in on your plans, because I want to get back at The Elements for what they've done to me in recent years, foiling my every plan. I hear you work good with destroy people, and making people suffer, such as the Titans. If we join forces Slade, we can get rid of those annoying Titans and Elements at the same time!" Blaze offered towards Slade. Slade thought about it for a few minutes, eyeing the teen over a few times.

"You seem strong… and you are unafraid, standing up to me! I like you! I think this can work out…" Slade told the teen.

"Well then, to get this sphere then, you have to let me in on your plans!" Blaze told Slade.

"You are diabolical aren't you? Well, hand over the sphere first, let's see if you can trust me first, if you can't, then this won't work!" Slade told the teen. Blaze was pretty surprised. But, he handed over the sphere anyways. Slade took the sphere and looked down at Blaze.

"All right, with these spheres that I have collected, I'm going to raise my master from his crypt. He shall once again wash this world over in darkness…" Slade told Blaze, who was listening intently.

"So, who or what is you master? And where is his crypt?" Blaze asked, "and how many more spheres are need to wake him?"

"Silly boy, I have collected all the spheres needed to open the first door!" Slade said, revealing three spheres, the black one he just got, a red one and a blue sphere.

"The first door?" Blaze asked Slade.

"Yes boy, there are three doors necessary to open the crypt and unleash my master, collecting all three spheres and enclosing them within the first door opens it!" Slade told Blaze.

"And your master can lay waste to the Titans and Elements? What exactly is your master? Is he a magician or demon or something?" Blaze asked, very interested in Slade's plan.

"He is a force not to reckon with!" Slade simply said.

* * *

**Back in Elements Manor…**

Robin looked out the window towards the city. He was in a very nice room; a double bed was sitting against a wall with a closet on the other wall. A few pictures of some landscapes hung up from around the room. Robin collapsed to his bed, wondering what to do next. What was Slade planning, where was he? So many question filled Robin's mind. What was he supposed to do about his teammates who seemed to be more concerned about making friends with this new team rather then catching and stopping Slade? Suddenly there was a knock on the door; Robin quickly got up and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Starfire standing there holding a tray with a sandwich and juice.

"Hello Robin, may I come in?" Starfire said very happily, hoping to boost Robin's mood. Robin just stared at her for a few seconds, and then finally answered.

"Sure, come on in." Robin said, opening the door for Starfire to come in. He closed it behind her, gently. Starfire put the tray on a nightstand next to the bed that had a lamp on it.

"I brought you something to eat, just in case you were hungry…" Starfire said, tuning to Robin. Robin thanked her but just kept looking out the window.

"Robin, I can sense something else is wrong then just you wishing to catch Slade… please tell me." Starfire said gently, walking over and sitting ext to Robin on the bed and looked out the window with him.

"I'm fine." Robin said quickly, not letting Starfire to get a counter in.

"Robin… you've always told me that no one on this team will be replaced, but I feel you have been replaced Robin! We don't see the fun, enjoyable Robin anymore! You are as secluded in your head as Raven, and you don't let anyone even get close! Please tell me what is wrong. I promise I shall not tell the others. How come this new team has known about you?" Starfire asked. She just watched Robin, who didn't seem to move.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but right now just isn't the right time to tell you about my experiences with The Elements. Other then that, I'm just trying to figure out what Slade is planning. It just doesn't make sense for him to strike three separate oil plantation. There was got to be something that he wants within them." Robin told Starfire.

"Agreed Robin, but if you allow all of us to hear your thoughts, one of us might conclude to a solution that could help greatly!" Starfire said. Robin still ignored it. Starfire thought of what else to say, before a knock on the door was heard again. Robin got up and went over to it and opened it. Standing there was Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Robin seemed surprised.

"All right dude, you are going to tell us what is wrong, and we're not letting you out of this room until you tell us!" Beast Boy said playfully, putting on a smile. Cyborg walked into the room.

"Yeah, so get your butt over here and tell us what is wrong!" Cyborg said friendly, as Raven and Beast Boy walked into the room as well, Robin closing the door behind them.

"Please Robin; tell your friends what is on your mind. If you do not wish to tell about The Elements, please do not feel pressured, but at least tell them what you just told me…" Starfire said towards Robin. Robin finally felt strong enough to tell them. Robin told the team what he just told Starfire.

"Maybe it is something each oil plantation carries, like some type of oil that is rare or something!" Cyborg said once Robin was done.

"But why would Slade need that?" Raven asked.

"See Robin, all you needed to do is tell us this! Look how quickly we are thinking about something that Slade might be planning!" Starfire told Robin.

"But, we still don't have anything!" Robin said, then thinking again.

"Maybe one of the elements knows?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, we still don't want to have them involved with this. They have nothing to do with Slade. We just need to keep this between us!" Robin told his team.

"All right, but don't think to hard about it!" Beast Boy said, getting up from sitting on the frame of the bed.

"Yeah, we'll continue thinking about it to!" Cyborg said, "I'll try and use their computer to do research."

"All right team, let's talk more tomorrow, that is when we're going for Slade!" Robin said as the other Titans left the room. Beast Boy was the last to leave and as he left the room, he immediately ran into Lexsis, literally.

"Oh, hey Lexsis!" Beast Boy said, trying to play off hitting Lexsis.

"Hey, we're looking for you guys!" Lexsis said.

"Really? Didn't I do something wrong or something?" Beast Boy flirted with Lexsis. Lexsis laughed.

"No, but we thought you Titans might like to learn a little about us Elements, seeing as you look pretty confused about our powers!" she said.

"Ummmm, sure!" Beast Boy told her. She seemed excited and led Beast Boy down the stairwell to the main living room. There he saw the other Titans (except Robin, of course) waiting for him. Lexsis got them down there and sat Beast Boy down between Raven and Cyborg.

"All right, I'm guessing Robin isn't coming down?" Thor asked excited. All of the Titans just shacked their heads "no", "Thought so…" stated Thor.

"Anyways, any questions before we start?" asked Evline. The Titans looked at each other.

"Ummmm, don't questions come at the end?" Beast Boy asked. Lexsis simply laughed.

"Ummmm, I guess I have a question!" Cyborg said, "What elements are to two?" he asked, pointing to Thro and Evline.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering the same thing, I mean I know Crüsh is water, Allen is wind, Lelu is earth, and Lexsis is lightning," Raven said with her arms folded.

"Well, it starts somewhere I guess," Evline said, "Well, I'm the element of light, and Thor is the element of darkness!" The Titans seemed suddenly surprised.

"I didn't know elements of darkness and light existed!" Raven said, astounded.

"Yup, but most people think of them more as the elements of Yin and Yang, but we are darkness and light!" Thor said.

"So, how many elements are there? I believe I thought there was only four…" Starfire asked. The Elements all looked at each other.

"Well," began Crüsh, talking for once in his dull tone, "lots of people think there are only four elements. But, truth is, many more exist. Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth are the ones that "gave birth" to the other elements that exist now!"

"Yeah, there are also the elements of darkness, light, lightning, thunder, and metal!" Allen continued on.

"Who controls thunder and metal?" Cyborg asked, wondering what the element of metal is like. Crüsh continued again with his dull voice.

"Lasson, Lexsis's sister, is element of thunder. Cedric is the element of metal."

"Where are they?" asked Beast Boy. He was curious at this Lasson character. Cyborg wanted to meet this Cedric character.

"They are travel around with each other and with two of our other friends, who can't control elements, but have powers anyways." Evline told them.

"So, there is a total of 9 elements?" asked Beast Boy, trying to remember all the members.

"Yup, 9 elements that makes up the balance of the world. And it old prophecies, it says only 9 exist." Thor said. The Titans just stared in partial amazement.

"You guys are weird," Raven said in a playful but dull tone. Suddenly, a horrible noise was heard through the manor, some sort of siren. The room started flashing red as well as the alarms had activated.

"What is going on?" Beast Boy asked. The other Titans had gotten to their feet, and Robin was running down the stairwell.

"Look like we have trouble in the city!" said Evline, turning to the TV screen behind her and typing some stuff in. A picture of Slade suddenly appeared on screen. Robin was suddenly shocked, the Elements had just found out about Slade escaping into the Towerin.

"Looks like someone named Slade just stole something from the oil plantation on the south side of Towerin…" Thor stated. The Titans looked at each other.

"Don't worry, we've got this!' Robin said, hoping the Elements agreed. But, to his misfortune, they looked at him strangely.

"Why would we want to miss out of the fun!" Evline asked. She stared at Robin. Robin tried thinking of some excuse.

"Dude, we already know Slade is from Jump City and your bad guy, but we don't want to miss out of the action!" Thor stood up to Robin.

"No, you can't go; you don't know him like us! He is really dangerous!" Robin said. Thor was about to talk back, not to nicely either, before a "bling" sound was heard from the TV screen. Evline typed something in, and another pop-up appeared that made everyone gasp with horror.

_All right, I'll get Chapter 5 up soon! Okay, if you have any questions, please check profile, then review or e-mail me, an dI'll answer as soon as possible. Review to your content (flames accepted, but ignored) Thankxz, -Anters-_


	5. The Three Orbs

_All right everyone, Chapter 5 up! Also, new bios are up for the new characters appearing in this chapter! I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Towerin and The Elements Team!Okay, enjoy!_

**Chapter 5- The Three Orbs**

Through the night sky, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy (as a peregrine falcon again), Crüsh, Allen, Lelu, and Lexsis all flew. Robin, Cyborg, Thor, and Evline were traveling in the T-Car, following the others in the sky towards the oil plantation.

"So Slade and Blaze are together now, huh?" Cyborg asked, pushing the acceleration in the T-Car.

"Yeah, doesn't look good either. Your arch enemy teamed up with ours is a dangerous force!" Thor said from the back seat, where Evline sat as well.

"I know, this is exactly why I didn't want us to get involved with their matters, because something like this would happen!" Robin yelled at himself.

"Don't worry about it, we'll still stop them!" Evline reassured from the back. The T-Car speed around and through traffic on the highway as it the made its way closer and closer to southern Towerin, where Slade and Blaze were working together. The T-Car got off on an exit, and then took a sharp left as it continued towards the oil plantation, following closely behind the flying teens ahead of them. They were traveling through a neighborhood of some sort, going towards the hill with the plant on it, which was close and in sight. Above them, the teens flying were debating how to take this threat at a good angle, so they could come out victorious.

"Well, it seems Slade is a bigger villain then Blaze, so we should go after him first!" Lexsis said, but it seemed there was disagreement.

"No, if we can take out Blaze first, then Slade will be powerless against eleven super powered teens!" Raven stated.

"What about just going for someone and sticking to them, because we can't afford for either one of them to escape!" Crüsh told the others. The wind continued blowing through the two team's hair as they continued closer and closer to the oil plantation where Slade and Blaze were no doubt waiting. The other four teens were eager to get to the oil plantation to stop these villains as well.

"We're just about there, turn here Cyborg!" Thor told Cyborg as they came across a three way split road in the forest. They turned left, which turned them up onto a hill that led straight up to the plantation. They continued up for only a few minutes before they were there. The T-Car came to a screeching halt, and the teens all got out in a hurry. The other seven teens landed, looking around for Slade and Blaze.

"Do you guys see anything?" asked Allen, randomly. No one responded as they waited, listened to the wind blow in the trees under the empty night sky.

"This has been to long of a night…" Beast Boy said, trying to lighten up the mood a little bit around the teams. Still nothing, they stayed and looked for another ten minutes. Still nothing.

"Do you think they already got away?" Evline asked, looking around at the surrounding city on the western side of the hill.

"I think they might also still be inside!" Starfire noted. The others considered multiple ideas. Suddenly, a large explosion has heard, and the roof exploded in a fury of flames. Slade and Blaze were no doubt the cause of such damage. The Titans and Elements all got ready. Soon Slade and Blaze were seen on the roof, as the looked down at the eleven teens, with the fire burning brightly behind them.

"Get ready teams…" Robin said, cautiously. He had his eyes on Slade, who seemed to be looking down at Robin as well. Finally he spoke.

"Robin, I'm surprised you came! Looks like you've some friends as well… good… but so have I!" Slade said in his evil voice. Blaze ignited his hands again with fire. Slade jumped off the roof down to the ground, Blaze following behind him.

"Good luck trying to stop us from freeing my master though Robin! I've already got what I need to open the first door! Right here!" Slade said, opening his palm up to show three glass spheres. One was read, one was blue, and one was black, "I collected each one from the three oil plantations, an easy picking for me!"

"We'll stop you Slade! You won't get away with awaking your master or whatever you have in mind!" Robin yelled over to Slade.

"But Robin, I've already started! You are already one step behind me!" Slade taunted. As the Titans worried about Slade, the Elements were having their own problems with Blaze, who was being just like Slade.

"I think it is time you got out of our way!" Blaze told them, who then shot some fire blasts at The Elements Team. Slade saw Blaze's aggressiveness and decided it was a good idea to finally start.

"All right Titans, here is your next chance to stop me! Let the pitiful beating take place again!" Slade said, putting the orb spheres of his in a safe protective pouch.

"Titans, get that pouch!" Robin yelled, as the Titans charged. The Elements were right behind them a charged at Blaze. And so began the melee between what could have been the fate of the world.

* * *

**Surprisingly, Back in Jump City…**

A girl with long purple hair down to her waist and a backwards baseball cap on, wearing a purple short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve underneath and blur jean pants walked down a city sidewalk with three other teens walking behind her.

"Lasson…" came a tired out distress from a girl with long, smooth black hair down a little further then her shoulder. She wore a dark green sweater with blue jean pants, "we've been walking forever, where are we going? I mean, it is 4 o'clock in the morning!" The girl named Lasson turned around to her friend.

"Nora, don't worry, I'm only slightly lost!" Lasson said. Her other two friends collapsed in a typical chibi-anime form.

"What are we even looking for?" asked a guy with orange hair, who wore a sleeveless black T-Shirt with black shorts that went to his knees. He had black shoes with orange in them.

"Don't worry Cedric; I'm looking for what Jump City is famous for, Titans Tower!"

"Isn't that it?" came the last girl's voice. She was African American, who wore a black short sleeve shirt with a white shirt underneath. She also had baggy blue jean pants. She was definitely a tom-boy. She pointed over to the island with Titans Tower.

"I think that is! How'd we miss that?" asked Lasson ditzingly. The other three just looked at her strangely.

"Well did we want to go see them or something?" Cedric asked. He seemed a lot like Crüsh, pretty much annoyed easily and to himself.

"Yes, let us get this over with so we can move on to another city, Jump City is boring!" Alyson, the African American, said. Lasson floated into the air as Cedric controlled a circular piece of metal and jumped on it, giving him lift. He controlled another one for Nora and Alyson to stand on. They made their way over to Titans Tower.

"Don't you think they are sleeping or something?" Cedric asked Lasson as they flew over the ocean.

"Nah, I hear these guys have to stay up twenty-four seven!" Lasson replied. They finally made it to the door and Lasso knocked on the door. Within the second, the door was already open. The four friends looked down and saw two kids standing a top each other.

**"**¿Sí?" the two asked. The four looked at one another.

"I didn't know the Titans spoke Spanish!" Lasson whispered to the others.

"¿Usted necesitó algo?" they asked, which no one seemed to know what they were talking about.

"Who is out there Mas and Menos?" asked Speedy, as he came walking to the door, which surprised the four friends.

"Estos individuos desean algo, pero no nos dirán," they said together again. Everyone looked at them strangely.

"Ummmm, what?" asked Speedy.

"Olvídese de él" they said, annoyed. They walked off a little bit and sat in the chairs that the Titans had coming from the door in the main room.

"Anyways, you guys need something?" Speedy asked the four friends. Nora, Alyson, and Cedric all pointed at Lasson, who glared at them before confronting Speedy.

"Yes, we would like to see the Titans, are they in?" Lasson asked. Speedy shock his head.

"Nope they are in Towerin currently, we are just kind of substituting for them while they are gone…" Speedy said.

"TOWERIN!" yelled all four friends in unison. They were originally from Towerin, as they were friends of The Elements as well. Speedy seemed a little annoyed from getting yelled at, undirected of course.

"Oh sorry, thanks for telling us!" Lasson said, as they turned to leave. Speedy watched them leave, before he closed the door and turned back to his business inside. Mas and Menos were talking to each other again.

"¿Usted se ha preguntado siempre porqué estamos en el equipo que no nos entiende?" Mas asked. Menos shrugged before replying,

"¿Sí... porqué ensamblamos otra vez?" Menos asked. This time Mas shrugged. Speedy just watched, and then left as he was getting confused.

"Tirones" they said in unison.

* * *

**Back to Towerin Where the Real Action Is!...**

Robin went flying into the oil plantation wall, followed by Thor, who crashed head first right next to Robin. Slade jumped over Cyborg, who was attempting to deliver a punch. Raven immediately used her powers to encircled Slade with a dark blast, which Slade jumped out of the way from then jumped away from Cyborg's sonic blast that echoed through the skied. Slade jumped over to Raven and grabbed her cape, throwing her into Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and surprised Slade, and charged at Slade, who punched Beast Boy out of the way. Beast Boy landed hard next to Raven and Cyborg.

"Dude, he punches HARD!" Beast Boy said, recovering from the attack. Robin ran back over to Slade who was avoiding some star bolts. The other three got up as well and ran back over. Robin threw multiple birdarangs at Slade, who crushed them easily with his powerful fists. He then delivered another powerful punch straight to Robin's face connecting. Robin sprawled back a few feet, but the other still attack Slade. Starfire got her eye beam blasts ready, and shot straight at Slade, who jumped to his side, barely avoiding it. Cyborg aimed carefully at Slade and shot multiple missiles from his artificial shoulders. Slade blocked the missiles one by one with his hands, and then shot a fire blast out of both his hands, smashing into Cyborg and Starfire. Cyborg landed a few feet next to Robin, while Starfire crashed down yards further, due to being hit from being airborne. Beast Boy turned into a mountain goat, head butting Slade. Slade neatly landed on his hands, flipping back up and recovering perfectly. Slade shot a fire blast at Beast Boy, who turned into a turtle and hide in his shell, unharmed by the fire blast.

"Azarath, Metrnion, Zinthos!" came Raven's chant, in which Raven had both her index fingers connected together, as she pointed at Slade. A Sudden dark blast whir pooled its way over to Slade and struck him back into the oil plantation wall. Raven then used her powers to take control of the pouch the orbs were in. Raven got control of it, and started making it float towards her. Raven finally got the orbs in her hands, but Slade was all ready up and shooting blasts of fire at Raven.

"You, little girl, just made a BIG mistake!" Slade said coolly. Raven gave him a smirk and went into the ground with her powers. Slade was suddenly surprised by this, and ran to catch up to her. Cyborg surprised Slade more though by tackling him from his side, knocking him down. Slade lost sight of where Raven disappeared, and kicked Cyborg very powerfully off him. Cyborg landed head first on the hard gravel a few feet away, is head spinning from the blow he just received. Suddenly Raven came back up through the ground behind Slade, shooting up for the air where she would be safe. Slade shot multiple blasts of fire up towards Raven, who used her powers to protect herself. She didn't see the fire blast behind her that Blaze seemed to have sent though and was hit, hard. She fell back to the ground, the pouch out of her hands. Slade ran for it, but suddenly Robin's grabbling hook twirled around Slade's feet, tripping him, and Starfire caught the pouch of orbs.

"Star, over here!" Beast Boy said, as he suddenly turned into an albatross and flew into the air. Slade had blasted the rope with fire and was charging at Starfire, who flew up into the air and threw the pouch over to Beast Boy.

On the other end of the battlefield, Blaze was trying to make his way over to protect Slade, but The Elements blocked him at every angle. Blaze shot a fire blast straight at Lelu and Crüsh, who flew out of the way. Crüsh then had the air around him turn a light blue again, before unleashing a water blast directly at Blaze, who jumped out of the way. Abruptly, a pillar of stone came crashing out of the ground and crashed next to Blaze, then smashed back through the ground, smashing Blaze into the air a little. Allen was on it, and immediately shot some wind blasts right at Blaze, who put up a safeguard of fire, which protected him until we got down to the ground. He then shot blue flames out of his hands, as his eye seemed to be burning as well. Evline started throwing more light disks at Blaze, who destroyed everyone with his blue fire blasts.

"Sorry Elements!" Blaze said as he unleashed a massive flare attack that smashed all six elements into the oil plantation wall. Blaze had just unleashed all the heat particles around him, resulting in a huge energy compulsion. With the six Elements recovering from the last attack, Blaze ran over to Slade and the Titans, who were still playing keep away with the pouch. Slade had shot a fire blast towards Beast Boy, who avoided the meteorite. Robin was about to attack Slade from behind, before Blaze shot a fire blast, which smacked him out of the way. Raven was recovering from the attack she just dealt as Robin came sliding past her. Cyborg and Starfire were now both heading towards Slade and Blaze.

"I think we should show them our power combined!" Slade told Blaze, who seemingly agreed with a nod in his head. Slade and Blaze both shot a fire blast out of their hands, which combined together and laid waste to Cy and Star, as they toppled atop Raven and Robin. Beast Boy was still flying away as fast we could with the pouch of orbs. He seemed successful before Blaze shot a large fire attack that shot straight at him, which he didn't seem to notice. Beast Boy was struck, which sent him sprawling back down towards the ground. He crashed into the roof of the oil plantation, as the pouch feel freely through the air. Lexsis was already up into the air, but Slade wasn't about to stop so easily. Slade shot another fire blast, which connected with Lexsis, as the pouch feel straight into Slade's hands.

"Perfect…" Slade spoke softly as The Titans and Elements were attempting to recover from being beaten down.

"Nice try Titans and Elements!" Blaze spoke towards the defeated teens, as they tried to get back at the villains. Slade and Blaze were already surrounding themselves in the veil in fire. Robin watched in horror as Slade got away.

* * *

Sunrise. The Titans and Elements had just gotten back to Elements Manor after their defeat.

"All right, we need to find Slade and Blaze before they do anything!" Robin told the teens. They seemed to agree.

"Okay, we can track them with the manor's computer!" said Thor, as they walked into the manor.

"We have to stop Slade's "plan" of releasing his "master" whatever that means, right?" Beast Boy asked. The team all got to work immediately. They started tracking around Towerin for Slade or Blaze and where they may be.

"All right, so we know that he is trying to unleash his master, so that must mean that he is locked up somewhere…" Raven said, "is there a lock up or something around here?" The Elements nodded their heads "no." Robin was thinking again about everything tat had happened. The flashback of him with The Elements in the past flashed again, but he quickly brushed it off.

"Wait," Robin thought to himself, "could it be… no" he thought he had an idea about who Slade was going for, but… if he was right, then the end of the world wasn't to far off…

_All right, Chapter 5 done, Chapter 6 up soon! Any questions, review or e-mail me and I'll get back to you! Also, my profile has preview of next chapter! Review to your content (flames accepted, but ignored) and I'll TTYL -Anters-_


	6. The Begging of The Elemental Titans

_All right, welcome to the begging of The Elemental Titans! Lots of past events come into focus for some characters, which I'll be adding into the bio sections! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Towerin, and The Elements Team (including Lasson, Cedric, Nora, Alyson, and Blaze)_

**Chapter 6- The Begging of The Elemental Titans**

It was a clear and sunny day in Towerin. Clouds lazily rolled across the blue skies, as the city was a buzz with action. People were out and about, and people were all driving to work, or to the beach to enjoy such a beautiful day. From above, a green crow flew above the beach, wishing we could enjoy the day as well. The green crow continued on and flew to the same skyscraper they fought Blaze earlier that night and resumed human form.

"I've got nothing…" Beast Boy said into his communicator, which contacted to Thor and Robin back in Elements Manor. They were busy at work trying to find Slade and Blaze over the computer with trackers, with no luck.

"That isn't surprising, we don't have anything either, it is like those two just disappeared into thing air!" Thor said back towards Beast Boy, as he was just speaking his wind. Robin was looking at something in a file folder next to Thor.

"All right, we'll contact you if we get any new info," Thor said as he closed out Beast Boy's communication. He then turned over to Robin, "What'cha looking at Robin?"

"Well, I have a hunch about who Slade might being trying to revive," Robin told Thor over his shoulder, not turning around to look at him and keeping his eyes on the files he was flipping through rather quickly.

"Really? Who do you think?" Thor asked. He watched Robin work a little longer. It took a little while for Robin to respond.

"I'm not totally sure if I'm right, so I rather not say what he is trying to revive, I'm going to wait until I'm totally sure." Robin told Thor eventually. Thor seemed surprised that he actually got an answer from Robin. Thor computed the information.

"Wait, what do you mean "what" he is trying to revive? Isn't he trying to revive someone? Or free someone or something?" Thor asked. Robin got up, looking through a file. He closed it and closed the file folders as well. He had apparently found what he wanted.

"Well if my hunch is right, he isn't looking to free anyone at all, he is looking for something much worse!" Robin said, leaving up the staircase with the file he just found.

"Sounds interesting, if you need any help, I'll be down here all day!" Thor said, friendly towards Robin, hoping to open him up a little. Robin actually flickered a quick grin.

"Don't worry, I will!" Robin said and continued up the stairway. Thro was a little stunned by his response, but was happy Robin seemed to be coming around. He then turned around back to the giant TV screen that also doubled as their computer screen. He pressed a button with a weird communicator symbol encrypted on it. Suddenly, the location of all the Titans and Elements appeared on a map of Towerin. Beast Boy was watching around the ocean area with Allen and Lexsis. Raven and Crüsh were up north near the forest looking around. Starfire and Lelu were to the east, near the forest and city edge. Evline and Cyborg seemed to be driving in the heart of Towerin. It looked like they were heading back towards the oil plantation to look for possible clues of what those strange orbs Slade and Blaze managed to successfully take.

Near the beach, Allen and Lexsis were interviewing people and questioning them about strange appearances or shady characters. No one helped out as they all said "no". They were getting a little frustrated, but it was expected. Beast Boy was still up on the roof of the skyscraper looking around out in the ocean, looking for anything suspicious. Lexsis flew up behind him.

"Nothing new yet?" she asked her new green friend.

"Hey Lexsis, noting yet. What do you think Slade wanted with those orbs?" Beast Boy asked. Lexsis laughed,

"Isn't that Robin's job to think about?" Beast Boy laughed a little. They had really got to know each other since they first meet.

"I really don't think Slade and Blaze would have gone into the ocean, do you?" asked Beast Boy. Lexsis shook her head in agreement.

"I wouldn't see why they would go there, but we have the whole city under watch, so you never know!" Lexsis said, watching the people down on the beach enjoying the day.

"So, what was your past like Lexsis? You seem to know a lot about Blaze…" Beast Boy asked. Lexsis continued looking down at the beach.

"Well…" she said, "me and my sister came to Towerin one night. She left me alone for a few hours, well that is what it was supposed to be anyways, and never came back. I thought she wanted to be away from me, but later I learned Blaze had captured her. I found The Elements and asked to help them get revenge on Blaze, but it backfired and I ended up getting trapped and he forced me to do his bidding. Later, Thor made a deal with Blaze, which freed me but then Thor became Blaze's lackey. We freed him, but Blaze just kept coming, and soon he used Lasson, my sister, to attack us. He stopped him and she came out of his control, but she left with her three other friends and traveled the world. I stayed her, because I never knew a home besides the Elements…" Beast Boy watched carefully as she told him about her past. He kind of felt bad for asking her that question and making her go back over that rough history.

"So, you've never had anyone besides your sister to rely on?" Beast Boy asked. Lexsis shook her head,

"No, I have the team now to help look out for me, and I have you now!" Lexsis said happily. Her purple hair blew in the breeze that was coming from the ocean front. Beast Boy laughed, happy that Lexsis trusted her.

"Thanks for trusting me Beast Boy…" she said quietly. Beast Boy blushed a little. He remembered about Terra, and the same thing she had said to him that Lexsis just did.

"So what about you?" Lexsis asked turning to him. Beast Boy thought about all the times with the Titans, and the times before then, when he went with his parents to different countries and studied animals.

"Well, I've been with the Titans forever it seems like! But before I joined, I was just normal. But once when I went to Africa, I was bit by a strange monkey and contracted this strange disease that allows me to turn into any animal. It also gave me green skin and hair… but after words, I joined the Titans and helped fight with them." Beats Boy told her, who listened closely. Lexsis laughed.

"I don't know, I kind of like the green hair!" Lexsis said, giving a big smile. Beast Boy laughed, he hadn't felt this way since Terra was around.

"So, how is life with the Titans, and in Jump City?" Lexsis asked. She seemed to want to know everything about him and the Titans.

"It's pretty kewl! I mean, Titans Tower is awesome; the city is so fun, really big. Not to mention, we have all the tofu you can eat!" Beast Boy said, laughing. Lexsis laughed with him.

"You sure do know how to charm a girl!" Lexsis said friendly and jokingly. Beast Boy suddenly remembered when Terra said that to, when they sat under the moon on Titans Island the first night they meet. Lexsis and BB continued looking out into the ocean, letting the wind blow their hair and on their face. They enjoyed each others company. But before to long, a really large wind gust blew from behind them. They both looked behind them, where Allen gave a friendly smirk, as he was the source of the wind gust.

"Hey lazy bums, let's get back to searching for Slade and Blaze!" Allen said playfully. Lexsis laughed, and got up.

"I'll see you later Beast Boy!" She said as she flew into the air with Allen and they flew back into the city. Beast Boy watched them go before he got up and turned into a crow again, and flew off the skyscraper.

* * *

Robin was in this guest bedroom, sitting on his bed ready to open the file folder he grabbed from the lower living room. He breathed out slowly, and opened it, hoping it wasn't what he thought. He went trough lots of papers, looking around for something. Finally, he came to a document that he grabbed and leaned back and started reading. It was a news article from a newspaper a few years ago written by a Jump City Newspaper.

"_The Teen Wonder Robin, and The Elements saved the world from a life threatening force. They worked together to destroy a demon that tried to destroy the world. The teens bravely evacuated the city and saved many people from certain death if they stayed. The demon was locked away in a crypt far in the mountain ranges of Towerin. The city is ordered for rebuilding after the destructive force wreaked havoc, and for The Elements Team to be built a manor for thanks._" Robin read the article. He though to himself,

"No, it isn't the demon that attacked us years ago; it has got to e something else…" Robin thought to himself. He was very deep in his studies at this point, that he forgot where he was, not that he really cared at that moment anyway. He knew it couldn't be the demon Slade was trying to revive, because they destroyed him before locking him in. Suddenly, Robin found another paper under a stack, he apparently missed.

"What is this?" Robin asked, pulling out the paper from under the stack of parchments. He read it over,

"_Deep within the jungles of South America, scientists recently discovered a temple devoted to the spiritual elements that make up the world. Many people recognize such elements as the team of teens living in Towerin. What is strange, to the scientists though, is that they only believed nine to exist. But the scientists recovered a stone slab located deep within the temple, that was an ancient writing on it, but the scientists were able to make out some of the writing. It suggested a tenth element living on Earth somewhere. The slab also suggested that this tenth element was a strange element, and that its element was unclassified. The scientists were unable to understand much more then that, but another twenty to thirty lines have yet to be deciphered._"

Robin checked the date this was printed. It reported that it was a few years ago, Robin wondered if ay more headway had been made at discovering this strange slab. He left his room, and headed back downstairs.

"Thor!" he said. Thor turned around from his working spot at the computer.

"Yeah?" he asked. Robin walked over to him, and handed Thor the report. Thor looked it over.

"Do you know anything about this?" Robin asked. Thor finished the article. He had a strange face on.

"No, I've never heard about this before, I don't even know how this got in that folder, because I didn't put it in there. Sounds… strange…" Thor said puzzled.

"I also found this!" Robin said, handing over the article about the demon and The Elements stopping it.

"I remember this!" Thor said! He read over the part about it being locked in the crypt, "Wait, do you think this is what Slade wants to unleash the demon again?"

'No, because it was destroyed while it was locked into the crypt, so he couldn't possibly be trying to revive a destroyed force." Robin told Thor. Thor looked puzzled some more.

"Maybe, he is trying to find this tenth element! I mean, it said it was unclassified!" Thor suggested.

"True, but he already has Blaze, why would he want another kid running around with him? I mean, the tenth element, if there even is one, could just be some weak element that everyone just built to much anticipation around it!" Robin also suggested. Thor thought long and hard.

"True, because the elements go in a cycle. We all die at the same time, and are born back with a span of three years from each other. I mean, Allen and Crüsh are 18, me and Evline are 17, and Lelu and Lexsis are 16. So it has to be somewhere around that age, which makes you ask why Slade and Blaze want him or her." Thor said.

"Well then, we need to figure out where both crypts are! I know the crypt we locked the demon in is in the mountains east of here, but they said they have no idea where the tenth teen element is sleeping!" Robin said.

"Right, but that could be anywhere in the world! Where do we even start looking?" Thor asked.

"On the internet, we need to see if these people have discovered anymore news about this slab. Because that article is a few years old," Robin said, jumping into a chair next to Thor and typing something into the computer. A page about the discovery came up.

"Looks… old…" Thor said. Robin checked the date last updated. A few days after the newspaper article was printed.

"Well that is helpful…" Robin said, as he and Thor pondered more about what Slade could be planning, now that new clues were in the works.

* * *

Cyborg and Evline made their way through the oil plantation, looking for where Slade acquired the sphere. They were in the basement, but hadn't found the doorway leading towards the power room, but they were making their way around anyways. Suddenly, Cyborg got a message through his…arm.

"Yeah?" Cyborg asked into the communicator built into his arm. Evline stopped and waiting up for him, amazed at the cyborg that was Cyborg. Robin was on the other end.

"We think we might have a lead, but we don't want to say anything yet, but if you find anything suspicious, make sure to report it to us!" Robin said. Cyborg nodded, and turned the communicator off.

"Okay, so we have to look things suspicious… aren't we doing that all ready?" Evline joked. Cyborg laughed,

"Yeah, but Robin does that anyways, tells you hundreds of time to do something!" Cyborg told her. Evline cringed,

"I don't know if I could live with someone like that!" Evline said. Cyborg laughed again.

"I'm not how I live with it either!" he said. They continued on. Evline finally turned her head over and noticed the door to the power room.

"I'm guessing that is where Slade and Blaze found the sphere…" Evline said, walking over to the door. Cyborg followed her. They opened the door, and looked for a light switch.

"No mean these people didn't build lights in this room? What were they thinking?" Evline asked. Cyborg got his shoulder light on, right as Evline light her hands with her light disks, both of their powers combined to make the room very bright.

"Okay, so were would the sphere thingy be if Slade hadn't toke it?" Cyborg asked, walking into the room. Evline walked in as well, her powers still activated o she could see. She looked around the room, not finding anything. Cyborg went over the furnace looking machine, were he saw that a little metal door had been burned open.

"I think I just found where it was…" Cyborg said, looking inside seeing it was big enough to fit one of the spheres.

"Okay, so anything suspicious in this place?" Evline asked. Cyborg looked around as did Evline, finding nothing.

"Wait a second…" Evline said in the darkness. Cyborg looked over to her. Evline was holding one of her hands in the air, keeping it light with her light powers, but she was looking at something on a table with her other.

"What is it Ev?" Cyborg asked. He walked over as well, looking at what appeared to be a map, not before getting an awkward smile from Evline first. On the map was Towerin, which was circled in a black circle. A blue line connected Towerin with Jump City, which went straight north for about a foot on the map. A blue circle was around Jump City, and a red line connected that with Steel City, which was south east of Jump City, but the line connected about a foot still. A red circle was around Steel City, and a black line connected with Towerin which was about a foot south west on the map. Between all the lines was a large triangle, and in the middle of the triangle was another circle, it looked penciled.

"Where that circle is, it is the top of the Deltonic Mountain, the mountain between all three cities." Evline said.

"And someone circled where each of the spheres Slade collected were from. So, this map just told us that something is on Mount Deltonic!" Cyborg said. Evline gave him a high five as she collected the map and they walked out of the dark room.

* * *

**A Little East of Deltonic Mountain…**

Lasson was flying quickly through the air, Cedric was flying on his floating metal plate, and Nora and Alyson were floating on a second one, provided by Cedric.

"What would the Teen Titans be doing down in Towerin?" asked Lasson. The others seemed as confused as she was.

"Do you think something happened and they had to go down there?" Nora asked. Alyson replied,

"Well, what if The Elements needed help with something?" she asked. They all thought about all the possibilities of why the Titans were with the Elements. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and the four friends looked down. An explosion had just erupted next to the base of Deltonic Mountain, and the smoke rose into the sunny sky. The four decided to go check out what was causing all the problems. They landed in the forest and walked through the thick jungle of trees. They saw that the smoke had stopped, but some dust was still floating around ahead of them. They continued forward, stepping over rocks, logs, and fallen over trees.

"Who are they?" asked Cedric as they stepped into a clearing where the dust had just settled, reveling Slade and Blaze standing in front of the mouth to a cave, that seemed to lead towards Deltonic Mountain, which rose quite high above them.

"BLAZE!" they yelled in unanimity due to surprise. Blaze turned around, surprised by who we saw.

"Eleme… wait… you're not The Titans and Elements! Oh, lookie here, it is Lasson and her friends!" Blaze said, as he figured out who she was.

"What are you doing now Blaze?" asked Lasson, her hands in fists, which were know glowing a light colored blue.

"Yeah, and who is your ugly looking friend there?" Alyson asked, talking about Slade. Slade just narrowed his eyes at her by that last comment.

"We're kind of busy here ladies and guy!" Blaze said, igniting his hands with fire. Cedric's eyes started glowing an orange color as his hands started glowing the same color. Alyson just had her hands in a fist, ready for action. Nora had her hands glowing with green light. Blaze looked over to Slade, who took his hands out from being cross-armed. Blaze jumped over towards the four and swiped his fire hands, which shot out a cut of fire. Lasson and Cedric flew into the air, avoiding the attack, but Nora and Alyson were sent into trees, with a hard crash. Lasson shot her blue hands outward, which caused a thunderous sound to be heard as she blasted out a light blue blast and sent it towards Blaze. Blaze did an air cartwheel and avoided the attack. Cedric jumped off his levitating metal plate and landed on a tree branch, then controlled the metal plate down towards Slade and Blaze. Blaze jumped out of the way, but Slade was a little more taken aback and was hit with the plate. He quickly recovered his dignity, and shot a fire blast out of his hands at the tree trunk. Cedric controlled the metal plate back towards him and jumped back on it, as the blast smashed into the tree, making it collapse.

Lasson shot her hands outward about six more times. Loud noises were heard as multiple thunder blasts smashed into the ground near Slade and Blaze. Slade avoided the attacks, but Blaze was hit hard by one, sending him into a wall of the cave that was outside.

"You'll pay for that one!" Blaze said, his fire on his hands extending up his elbows. Slade was already dealing with Alyson, as she was controlling wood pieces to send them towards Slade, smacking onto him. Alyson then controlled the tree Slade had previously knocked down and smashed Slade with it. Slade was buried by the tree, but he shot his hands out, blasting the free with a fire blast, sending the tree into the air and smashing back down, giving Slade enough time to make his way out of the wooden trap. Nora then came up behind Slade and shot a green blast with her hands at him. Slade was sent flying into another tree, but quickly recovered. Suddenly, Slade was floating in the air due to another force, and then send into the cave wall Blaze had just smashed into, hard. Cedric had a smirk on his face, seeing he could control Slade since we was wearing metal.

Lasson suddenly came floating down to Blaze and shot a thunder blast straight at him, sending him back into the same stone wall he was just sent into earlier. Nora shot multiple blasts to where they were recovering, blasting them more into the cave wall. Alyson smashed another tree on top of them. The four friends stopped their attacks at the thought of success. Suddenly, Blaze heated the heat particles round him and delivered a powerful heat release that blasted everything within a twenty foot radius, including the four powerful teens. They feel hard against the dirt ground, and Slade and Blaze rose from where they were bombarded by attacks.

"Looks like we win again! I think we're pretty unstoppable!" Blaze said, triumphantly. Slade gave him a glare.

"Don't get to cocky Blaze. The Titans are stronger then have showed, and I'm guessing The Elements haven't shown there full force either. They are growing stronger by the minutes, so best prepare yourself!" Slade said, looking at the four teens in front of the, knocked out by such a powerful blast.

"What do we do with them?' Blaze asked. Slade thought for a few seconds.

"Actually, they are going to prove quite useful to our plans!" Slade said, as we walked over and looked at the unconscious teens, "Yes, especially these two!" Slade said again, looking at Lasson and Cedric.

* * *

**Back in Towerin, Evening…**

Crüsh and Raven floated back towards Elements Manor through the sky which was a bright yellow, due to the sunset. They were floating straight over the city from the cliffs they were scanning all day.

"What do you think Thor wanted?" Raven asked Crüsh, Raven's hood on, shadowing her face.

"Maybe they found something while we were out!" Crüsh said in the monotonous voice, "maybe they want to share it with us now?"

"Maybe… so yeah do you have to meditate?" Raven asked, trying to make conversation of their flight home.

"Well, about two years ago my step brother and sister cam to visit. My brother was older, my sister was younger. Anyways, my brother tried to destroy me, but I backfired and stopped him. The only way to stop him though, was to trap him within this…" Crüsh said, pulling out his necklace, which Raven finally got to see his pendant. It was a mixture between a black and blue tiger, with evil red eyes.

"Is that your brother's influence that makes it like that?" Raven asked. Crüsh nodded "yes."

"But he did succeed in putting dark particles within me, so I have to meditate with Thor to keep them under control, otherwise my brother could escape and try to destroy me again." Crüsh continued on. Raven was pretty interested in his story.

"What about you?" Crüsh asked, looking over to Raven. She sighed under her shadowed face and started telling Crüsh about Trigon, and his demonic ways. She seemed to finish right in time, as they were at Elements Manor now. They walked inside, and saw everybody else waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late…" Raven said as they walked in. Thor and Robin were up waiting for everyone, and as Raven and Crüsh sat down, they started.

"Okay everyone, I think we found out what Slade is really after!" Thor said. Robin nodded and took over from there,

"All right, by the map Cyborg and Evline found, we saw that the three cities that were circled," up on the computer screen, the map that Cy and Evline found earlier showed up, "the colors represent where each sphere was found! And the star in between each city, Deltonic Mountain, is where Slade is reviving his "master." We have to stop Slade from unleashing his "master." Robin finished.

"Only problem is, we have two guesses on who Slade is trying to revive. Except in Deltonic Mountain is where the demon was sealed, but we're thinking Slade is trying to find the tenth element!" Thor said.

"I thought that was just a myth, they never confirmed there was actually a tenth one though!" Evline said.

"Yeah, but I think he is trying to see if it is true or not!" Robin said. The other Titans and Elements just looked at each other and murmured.

"But don't worry, we're going to Deltonic Mountain, because we recently got word that there was an explosion there earlier today." Thor said.

"So, do we all promise to work together?" Robin asked. Starfire murmured up.

"Yes Robin, we already work well with each other, it is you that we have been waiting to say that!" Starfire said happily. Robin grinned.

'All right, so, I think it is fitting for us to stop being two separate teams for right now, right?" Robin asked. Everyone agreed.

"Then, we agree to be one big team until this is done?" Thor asked. Everyone agreed again.

'Good," said Robin, "everyone! Welcome to the Elemental Titans!"

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things get pretty exciting from here on! Plus, the questions of who Slade is hoping to revive will be answered, and what Slade wants with Lasson and Cedric. Plus, Lexsis and Beast Boy's relationship shall build a little more! All right, review to your content(flames accepted, but ignored) and if you have any questions (please don't ask me what happens next!) please check my profile, e-mail me, or review me, and I'll get back to you! All right, Thankxz-Anters-_


	7. The First Door

_All right, Chapter 7 revised and up. Well, you can see that, but... nevermind. I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own The Elements Team and Towerin and all them. Okay, any questions, please e-mail or review me, but your questions might be answered if you check my profile as well. Okay, hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 7- The First Door**

Deltonic Mountain stood pretty tall, a nice 14,000 feet in the air. It stood between Steel City, Jump City, and Towerin. Rumor has it that somewhere on the mountain was the crypt where the demon was destroyed. Robin knew this for a fact, as within the mountain is where they destroyed him last. Robin looked at the mountain before them, as they traveled in the T-Car north, towards the monstrous peak that was a result of millions of years of earth plates moving.

"So, where exactly are we looking for this crypt?" asked Evline "is it on the mountain, around it, on top of it?"

"No, remember that we destroyed the demon within the crypt that was inside the mountain, but Slade and Blaze could be anywhere on the mountain. So, we'll let them look on the mountain, as we explore around it." Robin said, referring to "them" as the teens that could fly. Cyborg was driving with Thor in the back with Evline. It took a little while for the T-Car to make it through the forest to the base of the mountain. They were on the southern side of the base, totally away from where the battle had been earlier. Once they were there, the teens grounded and they all looked up at the mountain.

"How are we to scale such a high mountain in such quick time?" Starfire asked. She looked up to the top, having to squint, which was a ways up there.

"Do not worry friend Starfire," said Lelu, "with my powers we can scale it quickly!" Starfire seemed a little more reassured.

"And I could help light the way, as it is most likely cold and dark up on the mountain!" Starfire said, noting the moon above them.

"Okay, and while you do that, we're going to go take a look around the base." Robin said, referring to the non-flying teens. They had about twenty more minutes of preparations and talk before the newly formed Elemental Titans Team split up for the time being. Crüsh and Raven flew a little to the east, but up towards the top of the mountain. Starfire and Lelu flew straight up, wasting no time making distance. Beast Boy, Lexsis, and Allen flew a little west of the mountain, but as well, upwards. Robin and Thor took a path around the base east, while Cyborg and Evline took the path west. They were literally, covering the whole mountain.

It was about an hour later, each of the small groups had made such headway. Evline and Cyborg had climbed about twenty feet up the mountain to get some better looks to the west. They had, unfortunately, seen nothing. They decided to walk and climb further north, to the other side of the mountain from where they had started. It was about 11 o'clock at night. Thousands of feet above them were Beast Boy, Lexsis, and Allen. They were still scanning the freezing cold mountain trails. They, like Cy and Ev, and found nothing, but still had a few thousand feet to reach "climb" to reach the top. Beast Boy had, by this point, turned into an artic owl, helping him see things better in the night sky.

Starfire and Lelu had had more progress up the mountain and were pretty close to the top of the mountain. Lelu was using her earth powers to move boulders and rocks out of the way, to fully see every nook and cranny of the mountain's face. Starfire kept a star bolt handy at all times for light up on the dark mountain. They hadn't found anything either. The temperature kept dropping though, the higher they went up, making resting harder and harder.

The base on the east side of the mountain was Robin and Thor's area. They had walked for the hour, finding the earlier battle sight between Lasson's group and Slade and Blaze. But they had not known of this. Robin and Thor were in an area that all the trees and vegetation had burned up and died.

"That is so weird," Thor stated looking around the burned area, "it almost looks like this dead area is in a prefect circle… I'd estimate about a twenty foot radius. Only temperatures that are extremely hot can make it so vegetation can't grow back in an area. It kills all plant cells and everything!"

"Yeah, and I know two people that can make fire attacks that hot!" Robin said, looking around for a clue of something. All they had was a burned circle in the middle of the forest, with the cave entrance next to them.

"Well, what were they doing out here then?" Thor asked. He looked into the cave, unable to see anything in the dark.

"Well, looking for the crypt my guess. I'm thinking something was holding them back here, so they just attacked. I'm also guessing they went into this cave, looking for the crypt in there." Robin said.

"But the crypt is located in there right? Inside the mountain I mean." Thor asked. He looked into the cave again. A Boomslang slithered by, surprising Thor before it slithered up a tree.

"I guess watch out for snakes as well!" Robin said, stepping into the cave. Thor looked uneasy, he wasn't fond of snakes, but continued anyways. Above them, by a couple thousand feet, were Raven and Crüsh. Crüsh was moving some snow that has cumulated with his powers. Raven was pretty surprised.

"So, you control snow as well?" Raven asked, looking around. Her hood was on to keep warm.

"Yeah, snow is technically frozen water, and anything that has water particles I can control. So, I can also control ice and stem, as you've seen." Crüsh answered her.

"So, is that how you fly?" Raven asked. Crüsh thought about it.

"Well, kind of. I control the water particles that are in the air to pretty much lift me around. I'm not really flying, more like floating by another force." Crüsh told her. Raven was pretty surprised. She was really interested on how The Element's powers worked.

"So, you all have a reason on how you can fly?" she asked. Crüsh nodded, and answered.

"Yeah, you just can't fly for the heck of it. There is always a reason behind how you can fly. Like Lelu uses the Earth's energy waves in the air to help her fly. Allen uses his wind powers to help him fly. Lexsis has electric particles within her, which kind of makes a magnet with the sky, allowing her to fly. How do you do it?" Crüsh answered for her.

"Well, with meditation!" Raven answered, "without it, I couldn't fly, because I couldn't use my powers at all!"

"So it is your self-will that allows you to fly?" Crüsh asked. Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. You could call it that!" Raven said as she continued further up. Crüsh followed, looking around.

It wasn't to much longer before Raven and Crüsh made it to the top of the mountain. Starfire and Lelu were all ready up there. The top looked like a volcano, though it wasn't. It had an outer perimeter that led into some gravely ground about a foot down. Many strange plants had grown up here, and snow had cumulated as well.

"Have you found anything?" asked Starfire as Raven and Crüsh made their way over. They nodded "no."

"I'm guessing you haven't either?" Raven asked. They had the same answer. They stood about, thinking of what to do know. Raven got her communicator out, but before she could say anything, Beast Boy, Lexsis, and Allen made their way up.

"Well, we found nothing!" Allen said. Lexsis floated over to the others. Beast Boy resumed human form again. He looked around. Due to the fact it was a pretty cloudless night, he noticed something to the north of them.

"Dudes, look! It is Jump City!" Beast Boy said, pointing. The other looked. Pretty far north, they could see a city full of lights that was up against an ocean. They could even make out lights that made up a "T."

"That is where you live isn't it Beast Boy?" asked Lexsis floating over. She landed and enjoyed the view with BB.

"I bet we could see the other two cities as from up here as well!" Beast Boy said. He looked behind him, where we saw Towerin, south. It shinned a lot brighter, as it was a little closer to the mountain, but not much. Beast Boy then looked to his left, where we saw Steel City far to the east. It was hidden a little between two mountains, but the canyon between the two mountains aloud it to be seen.

"Isn't that interesting someone can see all three cities if the weather is clear?" Raven asked. "Those were the three cities Slade got the orbs from, and you can see them all from right here."

"It might just be a coincidence?" Lelu asked. Everyone thought about what Raven has said.

"I don't know Lelu," Allen said, "I mean, you can see the three cities, and this is where the crypt is laid, I mean it is possible it has some significance." The others didn't think too much about it, before Raven got her communicator back out. She opened it, and right before she was about to hit a button, she started shaking. As a matter of fact, the whole mountain was shaking.

"Lelu, did you sneeze or something?" Lexsis asked, falling to her knees by the shacking.

"It was not me, I am quite sure!" Lelu said, falling on her posterior. The whole mountain shook madly, as the massive earthquake passed through. Everyone feel due to the extreme shacking, as they held on. Down on the bottom of the mountain, Cyborg and Evline were rocking and rolling. They held onto a tree that was growing on the mountain. Within the cave, rocks and boulders were falling down towards Robin and Thor, who were unprotected. Thor immediately grabbed Robin by the arm, and his eyes started glowing a dark, black color. The ground around him and Robin turned a black, and it was smoking. Thor and Robin suddenly fell through the ground, as the rocks and boulders fell to the floor of the cave.

Minutes later, the earthquake had stopped, and the teens on the summit finally got up. They were getting their land legs back, after shacking so badly.

"Well, that was fun…" Beast Boy said with blunt sarcasm.

"Something tells me that was caused my something, that wasn't a natural earthquake! I could feel it," Lelu told the team. With what Lelu just said, they finally figured out where Slade and Blaze were.

"They're under the mountain, that is were they are hiding!" Raven said. Down on the trails, Cyborg and Evline let go of the tree. Suddenly, some boulders started rolling and falling towards them, as they had came loose during the quake. Cyborg transformed his left arm into a sonic cannon and shot his sonic blasts at the boulders. They connected, breaking the boulders apart. Evline was throwing her light disks at the boulders, breaking them apart just as powerful as Cyborg's blasts. The blocked the smaller rocks and dust that the boulders had caused when they broke them apart. Down in the cave, the rocks and boulders had stopped, causing the entrance to be blocked. A dark circle once again appeared on the ground within the cave, and Thor and Robin resurfaced in a blast of shadows.

"Wow that was weird…" Robin said, recovering and returning back to senses in the dismal cave.

"Yeah, it gets a little used to, but once you do it enough, it is actually pretty kewl going through walls and objects!" Thor said. He continued on, as Robin followed behind, still a little dizzy from the disappearing act. It was extremely dark within the cave, but Robin was surprised on how well Thor navigated through the cave. He knew where to go without running into anything. Robin was going to ask him, but suddenly his communicator rang. Thor stopped and looked back, as Robin pulled it out.

"Yeah?" Robin asked into the communicator. Raven was on the screen, and the light from the screen lit the cave up a little.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, not sounding like she cared too much. Robin nodded, not like Raven could see it well anyways.

"Have you guys found anything?" Robin asked. Raven said "no", and continued on,

"No one has found anything on the mountain; I think Slade is under the mountain, which seems to be where the earthquake came from."

"Okay, we're down here right now, so we'll look around. Make your way down here if you can. Find a cave to the east of the mountain, which is where we are." Robin said, "me and Thor are continuing on through it, we'll meet you soon." Robin turned the communicator off, and attempted to adjust his eyes to the darkness again, after looking at the lit up screen.

"You're not good with the dark, are ya?" Thor asked, laughing. Robin ignored him as he continued his way through the dark cave. Back up on the summit, Raven, Crüsh, Starfire, Lelu, and Allen were about to make their way down the eastern part of the mountain towards the cave. Beast Boy and Lexsis were going down the western side, as they were going to pick up Cyborg and Evline first. They soon left, and both groups found flying down the mountain was a lot quicker then fighting their way up with the wind and weather. Allen soon turned around so he was looking up at the sky while still flying downwards. He put his hands into fists, as two rings of wind began encircling his fists. He then shoot his fists outwards, towards the sky, which caused two huge wind blasts to blasts out Allen's hands, propelling everyone a lot faster down, due to the wind blasting upwards. They made the ground within minutes, due to the extra boost of speed. They landed right next to the cave entrance, which was blocked off by rocks and boulders due to the earthquake. Lelu and Raven stepped up this time. Lelu's hands began glowing green, as did her eyes, as she put out her hands, palms towards the rocks. Some rocks were surrounded in a green aura. Lelu then shot her hands upwards into fists, and the rocks surrounded in the green aura shot up, landing up the mountain a little ways, but it was successfully clearing their path. Raven had enchanted her magic words and shot her hands towards the rocks, palms out as well. Two beams of black energy shot form her hands and into some rocks. Raven then threw her hands back towards her, and the rocks fell out of wall of boulders, also freeing the path up. The path was free in no time, and they continued in.

On the other side of the mountain, Beast Boy and Lexsis had flown down towards the base, where Cyborg and Evline were waiting for them. They had gotten word they were to be picked up, and soon, Beast Boy had turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg by his metal shoulders, carrying him into the air. Lexsis had grabbed Evline by the wrists and was carrying her into the air as well. They flew around the mountain towards the east side. They found the cave without trouble, and Beast Boy dropped Cyborg down to the ground, only about a five foot drop, and flew to the ground, where he resumed human form. Lexsis and Evline then landed, where the saw the cave entrance. They continued in.

Thor and Robin had gone pretty far into the cave and finally saw a strange light coming from ahead of them. They walked over the last few rocks and boulders of the cave, which Robin could finally see due to the light. They quietly looked out of the cave exit where they saw something definitely awe-inspiring. They were looking into a gigantic room that was located inside the mountain. It was probably a good hundred feet from floor to roof. It was lit by fire light, giving the room an orange-ish tint. To the left of the room, they saw nine pedestals in a circle that was surrounding an orb with a dark blue tint, definitely see through. To their right were a few steps that led to what appeared to be a giant door, probably fifty feet tall itself. Up next to the door was Slade and Blaze, holding the three spheres. Robin and Thor ran out into the fire lit room.

"Slade, it ends here!" Robin yelled over. Slade turned around slowly, not surprised by who he saw. But he was surprised at who he didn't see.

"Where are your other friends?" he asked. Blaze just stood by Slade, holding the spheres.

"Don't worry Slade, they are coming!" Thor yelled back over. His hands started glowing with a black aura. Robin had taken out his bo-staff and extended it to full length and got into a position that was challenging Slade. Slade laughed.

"Fine, this'll be fun. Plus, I could use the energy rush!" Slade said, who then turned over to Blaze.

"Open the first door Blaze, we have what we need! Put them in the small holes within the door. Make sure you put them in correctly, the red sphere goes to the top." Slade said as he pointed to the door. At the bottom part of the door was the three holes that the spheres went in. They were in reach, regardless that colossal door. The holes were in a triangle. They represented the different cities.

"The red sphere goes on top of the triangle because I collected it in Steel City. The blue goes on the bottom left, as it was from Jump City," Slade said. Blaze cut in.

"And the black sphere goes in the bottom right, because we got it in Towerin," he said, "Got it!" Slade turned back around and faced Robin and Thor.

"We'll stop you Slade, you won't succeed!" Robin said as he charged towards Slade, and threw some birdarangs. Slade crushed them with his hands like last time they met.

"How many of those things do you have?" Slade asked just to throw out talk. He lit his hands on fire, and shot some fire blasts at Robin, who jumped up out of the way. Thor had used the darkness and transported back into the ground. Robin landed next to Slade and swung his bo-staff at Slade, who grabbed it and threw Robin across his shoulder. Robin landed on his feet easily and ricochet back towards Slade, with a punch ready. Slade caught the punch and punched Robin and in the chest, as it was unguarded. Robin backed away a bit, but recovered quickly and launched back towards Slade. Robin rolled out of the way of one of Slade's kicks, and popped back up suddenly and gave Slade an uppercut in the jaw. This time Slade backed off a little before narrowing his eyes and charging back at Robin, who was ready. Slade threw a punch with his hands aflame, but Robin jumped up and flipped over Slade, avoiding the attack. Robin then quickly got his bo-staff back out and swung hard behind him, hitting Slade. Slade was knocked over, but he rolled back up to a crouched position and got back up.

Up against the door, Blaze had put two of the three spheres in the proper holes. He was about to put the third in when a dark circle appeared next to him and Thor popped back out in a blaze of shadows. Thor wasted no time and delivered a hard punch to Blaze's jaw, sending him backwards. He dropped the sphere in surprise and Thor grabbed it. Blaze was leaning up on his back, but suddenly kicked his foot through the air. A fire blast came out of his foot, which blasted into Thor, who landed hard on the steps and slipped down. Blaze got back up and ran down to Thor, who still had the black sphere in his hands. Blaze ignited his hands and threw multiple fire blasts on his way down. Thor cart wheeled out of the way, landing safely away from the pyro's attacks. Thor returned the favor and ignited his hands in a dark substance, and shot it towards Blaze. Blaze shot a fire blast at the blast of darkness heading towards him, and a challenge of power was set as each kept there attacks going, hoping to break the others defenses. Thor's darkness and Blaze's fire blasts were still blasting at each other.

Suddenly Thor surrounded himself in his dark circle again and sank into the ground, which extinguished his attacks. The fire blasts then pointlessly crashed over into a stone wall. Thor came back up with shadows a few feet away and sent a dark blasts over to a surprised Blaze as he crashed over into another stone wall. Thor turned around to run back through the cave with the sphere in hand before something grabbed his clock from behind. Thor turned around and met a fist, which belonged to Slade. Thro slid against the ground, dropping the sphere. The sphere landed on the ground, unharmed, and Slade raced over to it, beating Robin there. Robin tried stopping him, but Slade delivered a hard punch to him, making him spiral on the ground. Slade raced up to the door where the last sphere was needed to open it. Slade put the sphere in its place, and suddenly the spheres began glowing the color they were. Robin and Thor could only watch as the door shook a little. The spheres were glowing brighter and brighter as the door slowly opened.

"Finally," Slade said as he witnessed the door opening, "the first door has been opened."

"First?" asked Thor, loud enough for Slade to hear him.

"Yes, first," Slade said, not turning around as he continued looking at the door opening rather slowly to say the least. "Two more lat at rest waiting to be opened by, so that means we'll have a few more meetings before the end of the world, won't we?" The door had opened about a fourth of the way, but enough to see what was behind it. Right behind the first door was the apparent second door, which was just as tall as the first. This door was strange, it had markings all over it, but Robin could see that they were encryptions of animals. A tiger, a dragon, a falcon, a bear, a wolf, and some animal Robin couldn't tell what it was. It looked like a weasel or something.

"Now, the fun really begins!" Slade said he turned around and the first door had opened fully. Robin and Thor stood facing Slade and Blaze, who recently walked back up the doors.

"What do you have to do to open he second door?" Thor asked. Robin was wondering the same thing.

"It won't be simple, but it would ruin the fun if I told you wouldn't it?" Slade asked looking down at them. Suddenly, Thor and Robin heard footsteps from the cave. Raven, Crüsh, Starfire, Lelu, and Allen ran in.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she floated over and joined him. The others noticed Slade and Blaze watching them, with the first door wide open.

"Looks like they opened the door huh?" Crüsh asked.

"Is there not supposed to be a demon unleashed though?" asked Lelu. She was confused.

"Yeah, when we trapped the demon in that crypt, there was only one door that separated him." Allen finished. Slade laughed.

"Demon? Why in the world would I be going after a demon for? No, I'm going after the tenth element itself! This is where it has been locked up for centuries." Slade told them.

"But… this is where we destroyed the demon…" said Thor quietly, confused. Thor was also thinking about Slade's words, "This is where _it_ has been locked up for _centuries_." But, the element cycle made it so they all died at the same time and were each born within a period of three years, how was it supposed to have lived for centuries? It wasn't long until Beast Boy, Cyborg, Lexsis, and Evline made their way into the room.

"Perfect," Slade said pretty evilly, "I have everything I need to open the final two doors!" The Titans and Elements were shocked by such news. Slade shot a fire blast up to above the cave entrance. The rocky walls made rocks and boulders fall over the entrance, blocking their way out. They were locked in a room with Slade and Blaze, and had seemingly brought Slade what he needed. This didn't look like the Elemental Titan's finest hour at all.

_All right, I'll get Chapter 8 up as soon as possible. Profile has sneek peek of Chapter 8. Also, review to your content (flames accepted, but you guessed it! Ignored.) Hope you enjoy, -Anters-_


	8. Revelation

**Review Reply:**

_**dragonofraven:** Thanks for reading my story.� My e-mail will start working soon, so we'll start that up again.� Thanks for being patient with this chapter, I know it took forever to get out!� Thanks for reading anyways._

* * *

_All right boys and girls (and men and women), thanks for being pateint for this chapter to come out.� I know it took a while to come out, as I've been busy lately, but I finally got it out, and it is my favorite chapter, and has a little for everyone in here, romance (very little), comedy, and tons of angst and action.� I don't own Teen Titans, but I totally own The Elements Team, Towerin, Blaze, Lasson, and Cedric.� Anyways, enjoy!_

**Chapter 8- Revelation**

The Elemental Titans and Slade and Blaze stood watching each other for what seemed like forever, but in reality, they were just standing there for seconds. The question of how to open and second door was sparking through the whole team's minds. They needed to stop this extreme plan, but how could they stop it if Slade won't tell them? Robin was the first to break the silence, just out of major curiosity.

"All right Slade, enough games, how are you planning to open those doors!" Robin yelled over to an unspoken Slade.

"Patience Robin, you will see soon enough…" Slade started. This didn't satisfied Robin's curiosity enough.

"I've had enough of that beating around the bush Slade! You tell us now, or we'll attack it out of you!" Robin raged furiously. The others were all as curious, and agreed in wondering why Slade was doing what he was doing.

"Do you really want to know Robin? You're known for not liking the answer you receive, I don't know if I should…" Slade mocked. This, once again, didn't satisfy the hunger of information these teens were waiting for. Robin took out his bo-staff, and as he twirled it around his fingers a few times, gripped it towards Slade as if challenging for a match. The others followed, as Star's eyes began to glow a green color, as star bolts formed in her hands. Raven had her demonic black powers engulfing her hands, as Cyborg transformed his hand into his sonic cannon. An echo of laughter was heard within the massive room.

"How many times have you tried to stop me, and were beaten so easily, what twice now? You think you can stop us again, well you are truly wrong. We'll beat you senseless again if we need to Robin!" Slade continued, as he still watched in his calm position, his hands folded behind his back, his eye glaring at them.

"I don't even think you have everything you need to open the doors, do you Slade?" asked Beast Boy, "You're not telling us, because you have to find out yourself what is needed! You've been to known to bluff, looks like you're doing it all over again!" Slade turned his observant eye towards the green being.

"You dare question me? You think I'm clueless of what opens the door to release my master? You're more stupid then I though, and I was convinced you couldn't get any stupider after falling for Terra!" Slade said, knowing it would hit a sore spot in Beast Boy. Beast Boy grew furious with the masked man, and transformed into a gorilla and started charging for Slade. Slade stood his ground well, as he watched the green gorilla charging up the few stairs to where he stood, still as stone. Suddenly, Beats Boy thrashed towards Slade, swinging his mighty arms with pure strength. Slade grabbed the furry arm, but Beast Boy used the other to attack. Slade simply grabbed that one as well, and threw them out of his way, and kicked Beast Boy right in the face, knocking him backwards of the stairs.

"Beast Boy!" Lexsis screamed, flying over to the reverted Beast Boy. Beast Boy just looked up at Slade, who watched him still.

"You think I don't know? I'll show you!" Slade said, charging down at the two. His steel foot smashed into the ground next to Beast Boy, who transformed into a cobra, and struck at Slade with his fangs. Slade knew exactly where to attack and grabbed Beast Boy by the neck in his long, slithery self.

"Let him go!" Lexsis said, as her eyes started glowing a light purple color, and her hands sparking with lightning sparks.

"Silly girl, you want him? Well, lucky you, I'm not interested in him, I'm…" Slade started, before a sudden surprise met his face. Beast Boy had reverted by to human form and, although his neck was encased in Slade's hand, Beast Boy managed to kick Slade right in the face. Slade fell to his side, releasing Beast Boy.

"Are you okay?" Lexsis asked running over to Beast Boy, who was on the ground, coughing for air. Slade got back up,

"You slimy little fuc…" Slade said, before he was smacked a few feet away with an iceberg. Slade looked over, only to notice Crüsh's hands glowing a blue aura. Blaze was ready to fight now, and ran down towards Beast Boy and Lexsis. Lexsis turned around with hers eyes purple and sparking, delivering a might lightning blast out of her hands, smashing Blaze up into the second door.

"Titans, GO!" Robin's voice was heard, as Lexsis and Beast Boy watched Robin, Raven, Starfire, Thor, Lelu, and Crüsh going after Slade. Allen, Cyborg, and Evline were running past them, up towards Blaze, who had his hands flaming, ready for a fight.

Robin flung his bo-staff straight down at Slade's head, but Slade had gotten his guard back up, and threw his wrist upwards, blocking himself from the rod. Starfire had the offence, and flung her hands multiple times downwards towards Slade, who had disregarded Robin's attack by now. Slade saw the attacks coming, and did a back flip out of the way of the burning attacks and blasted the ground. Behind Slade, a dark circle formed, which Raven, and Thor came through the ground together in a fury of dark energy.

"Azarath, Merinon, Zinthos!" came Raven's chant, as her hands were surrounded in dark substance, and Raven shot a blast of her demonic energy at Slade. Thor had the same idea, and from his hands to his elbows, was all surrounded in dark energy from the element of darkness. Both attacks connected together, and not even the master of stealth and evasion, could avoid such a powerful blast, as the one Thor and Raven had just created. The blast smashed into Slade rather hard, and Slade was send a nice twenty feet or so away.

"Damn you Titans, and Elements!" Slade said, getting up with a lousy gracefulness. Crüsh was up now, but this time surprised the others. His hands also burned a black darkness full of energy, like Thor's power. He then unleashed what seemed like a typical water blast, except it was a demonic black color. The attack had caught Slade off guard, and smashed him further away as well. Raven flew up to Crüsh's position a few feet in the air.

"I thought you were element of water!" Raven said, flabbergasted. Crüsh gave her a slight grin, before he answered.

"True, but doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve! Remember what my brother did to me? Well, I turned it into a positive thing!" Raven, returned the grin and was moderately overcome by Crüsh's veiled power.

"Raven, Crüsh! Come on!" came Robin's voice, as he ran towards Slade, with Starfire, Lelu, and Thor. Crüsh and Raven flew over to Slade, who was getting up again.

"I'm staggered; you've come back and actually hit me! It won't happen again though, I assure as much!" Slade commented as he recovered quickly. Robin has taken enough of his fabrication and swung his right hand upwards, towards Slade's chest. Slade caught it with ease, before he widened his eyes at Robin's grin.

"Wrong again Slade!" Robin said, using Slade's protection against him, a swing around and kicked Slade hard in the chest, which was totally exposed. Slade stepped back in pain, holding his chest, before igniting his hands aflame once more.

"I'll teach you pain!" Slade said, shooting a strong punch towards Robin, who ducked. Starfire had the rebound, sort of speak, and shot a star bolt right at Slade as his focus was on Robin, blasting him back again. Slade landed face first, before getting up on his hands and knees. The floor beneath him suddenly flashed a swift green color, before it turned into a sink-hole and swallowed Slade. Lelu flew down to the ground, her powers vanishing, as Slade was at the substructure of the fissure of sand, rock, and dirt.

"Check and mate Slade!" Robin said, with a smirk as he closed his bo-staff.

Across the hall, Cyborg, Evline, and Allen were fighting with Blaze, who was constantly going for Cyborg, seeing him as the biggest threat. Lexsis was in the base of the short staircase to the doors of destiny, consoling and semi-injured Beast Boy. Blaze shot an immediate fire blast at the floor, which the energy recoiled back to him, sending him into the air a few feet, and out of the mass conglomeration of Elements, and the Titan. Blaze quickly turned around though, knowing that in a fight to never turn your back. Blaze raised his left arm, blocking a kick from Evline. Allen shot out a wind twister from his cupper clams, which blew into Blaze and Evline's direction, sending them flying into the air. Blaze was pretty uncoordinated, unlike his counterpart, and landed on his back. Cyborg caught Evline in his involuntary arms, smiling. Evline smiled back,

"Thanks Cyborg! One those times I wish I could fly, eh?" Cyborg blushed, letting Evline down to the earth on her own two feet and backing off towards Blaze, who was dealing with Allen alone, and surprisingly equally-matched. Evline rolled her eyes playfully with a smile, "Boys!"

Blaze was smacked back a few more feet, skidding on his shoes, staying on his feet. Suddenly, a sonic cannon blast zipped right by Blaze's right ear, smashing into the stone wall yards behind him. Blaze looked towards the direction, not surprised to find Cyborg and Evline running towards him.

"Why are super heroes always so unrelenting?" Blaze asked himself, preparing for the next attack by crossing is arms and fully igniting them from his hands to his elbow. Evline, while still running, threw four light disks from her right hand, which smashed into Blaze's arms, stinging Blaze painfully. Suddenly, Blaze did something that surprised the three teens. Blaze ignited his whole arm, and smashed them into the ground. Cyborg guessed it was Blaze's famed attack of boiling the air around him, heating up the particles, which would cause a meltdown between the cells, ultimately causing an eruption through the air, or in other words, a pretty strong blast that had a nice circumference to it. But, to his surprised, three separate pillars of fire blasted from the ground, encircling the three teens and constricting them. Astonishingly, the flames did not harm Allen and Evline's bodies.

"Why don't the flames hurt us?" Evline asked in confusion. Blaze laughed, his arms still surrounded in fire, which connected into the ground.

"Because, I want to see your deaths slowly and painfully!" Blaze replied, but Evline only blew her bangs up with her breath.

"Why are villains always so brainless?" she asked herself, mimicking Blaze's earlier comment.

"You forgot one thing Blaze!" Cyborg said. Blaze looked at him with a smirk, before asking,

"And what would that be?" Blaze asked, as Cyborg gave a nasty grin back to the pyro.

"This!" Cyborg said, lifting his left leg, his sole opening up reveling up a small sonic cannon, which blasted Blaze in the face quickly. Blaze feel back, pretty staggered, but other wise, impervious. The fire had demolished due to Blaze's lack of control, and the three teens feel down, unharmed, except for the blood rush to their feet (well, not Cyborg's, but you get the point!) Blaze got back up, ready for another round, before a ryno had suddenly smashed into him, sending Blaze airborne and crashing into the ground, flabbergasted by that molest as well. The green ryno reverted to its human form again, which was none other then Beast Boy. Lexsis flew down next to BB, who had recovered pretty well. Lexsis suddenly held out her hands out, as if holding spheres, and unleashed a hefty lightning blast that surged through Blaze. Blaze tried to get back up, but it wasn't working well. He collapsed in anguish, and the Elemental Titans seemed to have won. Robin, Thor, Starfire, Lelu, Raven, and Crüsh joined the others, also victorious in their skirmish.

"We are triumphant!" came Starfire's innocent voice, which made the others just as happy.

"Yeah, not all that is left to shut the shut this door and get out of here!" Robin said, directing the team's attention up towards the door that revealed the second door.

"Yeah, but how do we shut it?" asked Cyborg, rubbing his chin. The others solemnly shrugged, as they knew nothing more then the Titans.

"Maybe it is just pushed shut…" Lexsis suggested, but Crüsh responded to this.

"What if we just took out the orbs, which unlocked it in the first place? That might work," The team agreed on this, and continued up to the doors. Cyborg went to one of the spheres, and tried to take it out, but it was lodged very well into the door. He failed in getting out.

"Dude, that thing is lodged in their extremely tight; I can't even get it out! Rae, try and get it out with your powers!" Cyborg suggested, walking back from behind the first door's side. Raven shrugged as if saying, 'why not' and summoned her powers, and shot her powers to each side of the door, taking control of the three orbs. But something strange happen, and the power in the orbs shot back at Raven, blasting her with a surprisingly strong blast of energy. Raven feel back to the base of the stairs, pretty knocked around, but okay other wise.

"Raven, you okay?" Beats Boy asked, running down to her, "What was that?" Raven shook her head, getting up with BB's help.

"I have… no idea!" Raven said, holding her head. Unexpectedly, a huge discharge of sweltering energy erupted from the sinkhole that Slade was incompletely incarcerated in. The discharge reached the roof, and broke through the roof with extreme ease. Outside, out of the blue, the discharge passed directly through the covering of Deltonic Mountain, and into the chasm of space. Back inside the chamber, the team looked in shock at the huge discharge of energy, as Slade walked out of it, uninjured with an iniquity look to his face.

"I told you I wouldn't fail!" Slade said, raising his hands. Then, he put out his palms towards the team. To the team's horror, the extremely powerful energy of the discharge turned with Slade's hands and blasted straight for the team. The extreme heat of the blast was dehydrating the team, just with its energy. There was no escape, and the team suffered dearly as the discharge took out all eleven members with extreme ease, and smashed them into the stony walls.

"What… was that…?" asked Beats Boy, as the discharge had passed, and with what ever strength he had left. Miraculously, Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg were all still conscious, and wondering what had happened. Slade walked up to them slowly.

"I promised I wouldn't lose so easily, didn't I? Perfect, now that that discharge superseded your strength, you can't stop me anymore!" Slade said, standing over the team. "But it looks like the attack wasn't so lucky for your friends…" Slade looked over at The Elements, who all lay unconscious on the floor next to them. "That attack was specifically meant to deprive them of their strength, not you Titans, but no matter. Now, I can open the second door!" The Titans watched in horror and disbelief as Slade walked over to them, Lelu first, and raised her head a little. Her pendant fell from her neck, but clung on. Slade grabbed the falcon pendant, which was now glowing a green aura, and ripped it right off from her neck, the chain breaking. Slade took his hand from behind her head, letting her fall to the ground again, before continuing onto Lexsis.

"Stay away from her!' Beast Boy said, standing up with wobbly legs due to no strength. Slade looked over, and sent a fire blast right at Beast, Boy smashing into him. Beast Boy landed in pain to the floor, coughing out blood. Slade then went back to business, and grabbed Lexsis's ermine pendant, which was glowing with a purple aura, and ripped it off her neck. Before the Titans had a chance to know what Slade was doing, we held all six pendants in his hands. Crüsh's tiger pendant which was glowing with a blue aura, Allen's dragon pendant which was glowing a white aura, Thor's bear pendant which was glowing a black aura, Evline's wolf pendant which was glowing the yellow aura, and Lelu and Lexsis's. The Titans had recovered their energy a little, as they tried to stop Slade from his diabolical plan.

"Titans, wonderful effort, I must say, but not well enough!" Slade said, turning around towards the second door. Raven wasn't giving up, even though her lack of energy, and shot a comparatively fragile flare of obscurity. Slade demolished the energy by igniting his hands, the one the pedants weren't in, and shot a fire last into the demonic blast. Slade continued on powerfully to the second door, where the encryptions of the tiger, dragon, falcon, bear, wolf, and ermine were glowing the same aura as the pendants. Slade, one by one, put the pendants in their designated slash. When Slade put the last pendant in, the second door lit up with such a bright white energy, which blinded the Titans. The encryptions of the animals were absorbed by the pendants and the pendants themselves were radiating a commanding luminosity. The Titans watched as the right light dimmed and the second door slowly opened by splitting into two arts and sinking into the walls, revealing the third door, which shocked the Titans by its appearance.

Resting in front of them was the third and final door to Slade's plans. Unlike the first two which were stone doors with slashes in them, this door was pure black, and made of demonic looking metal. On the outside of the black door were five encryptions, a grey serpent, a blue and yellow dragon, a red phoenix, and a white tiger. In the focus of the door was an additional encryption with a kaleidoscope of locks that led into the door. The encryption was indecipherable. Around that encryption with the kaleidoscope of locks were five circles, each a different size. There were absolutely no thought of the requirements to open this freighting door.

"Perfect!" Slade yelled out, as the Titans watched, the Elements still unconscious, including Blaze. "I have opened the second door, and I have everything needed to open the third and final door!" Slade turned to the Titans, who were clueless. Slade mocked them, "Any guesses Titans? Last chance before your defeat and my master unleashes its wrath upon Earth! I'll look forward to seeing you in the afterlife!"

"How do you open the final door?" Robin asked, simply out of curiosity. Slade laughed.

"I'm not saying, beside I have them already. But, let's see if you can figure it out for yourselves!" Slade said back. He pointed to the end of the room, where the orb with the dark blue tint was lit up with power. Inside of the orb were nine smaller lights, full on energy. Blue, white, green, black, yellow, purple, light purple, orange, and red. The Titans had completely forgotten about this orb with the nine pedestals around it.

"Figured it out yet? If not, look closer, the answer is right in front of you, idiots!" Slade said. Robin quickly looked at everything. He saw the giant orb, with the nine energy sparks inside it. In the center of the orb was a white mass of energy, which, when Robin looked, was in complete line with the kaleidoscope of locks on the third door.

"You don't do anything to that door, do you? The orb is the thing that unlocks the door, isn't it?" Robin yelled to Slade, standing up with some recovered energy. Slade laughed, but nodded 'yes.'

"Yes, the orb is what opens the door to my master, and to the end of the world. But, it isn't fully powered yet, I need the elements to power it up! Once I have them all on the pedestals, the orb will be at full power, which will transport its power straight into the lock on the third door, ultimately releasing my master, the tenth element!" Slade revealed to the awe struck Titans.

"But, there are nine pedestals, and only six elements on the team! Where are the others?" asked Starfire. Slade laughed at this to,

"Simple my dear, the six on the team, Blaze, and…" Slade said, suddenly blasted a section of wall near the door. It revealed Lasson and Cedric, also unconscious, "the last two elements rest in these two… which equals nine!" The Titans were in disbelief; Slade had actually pulled together everything needed to open the final door, and was actually filling out his plan.

"What will happen to them, once they open the third door?" asked Raven? Slade simply shrugged,

"Nothing will happen to them, they will still have their powers, but it thrills my master to kill and destroy." One thing was still bothering Robin, how did Slade know this was the crypt to the tenth element, and what was the tenth element. Slade kept referring to it as 'it.' Plus, wasn't this the crypt they locked the demon that threatened the lives of so many years previous? Robin asked everything he just asked at Slade.

"Because, simpleton, the demon and my master have merged into one! All those years of those stupid scientists searching for the crypt that was holding the tenth element, and it was the same crypt Robin and The Elements locked the demon in, years ago. To bad you didn't know, otherwise you would have known that every day, every minute, every second, my master grows stronger and stronger, thanks to the demon's powers that my master has been feeding on for years and years. Oh, and my master is not human, or any other creature known! It is simply a demonic force, not to be reckoned with! It is the Element of Chaos, or Destruction, what ever you prefer to call it." Slade said. The Titans were still in disbelief. Robin had, unknowably, made this creature stronger and stronger, and they were the ones that made it so easy for Slade to win. They brought all the elements to Slade.

"Dude, this sucks!" Cyborg said. The Titans couldn't agree more. Slade, on the other hand, was enjoying his victory that was yet to come.

"Years and years of humans thinking they were the superior species, and in one swell power, everything they would and have ever worked for is gone in the blink of an eye. The power of my master is unmatched, and not even you Titans, The Elements, or even those super duds up in space in their little watchtower, can stop such an unstoppable force." Slade said. Robin was sick and tired of Slade by now, and took out his bo-staff again, and ran towards Slade, still struggling to get his energy totally up. The others, including Beast Boy, followed.

"You can't stop me now Robin! You are far too late, as I have already won!" Slade said, from the third door, as the Titans made their way up.

"Well, guess again Slade! You haven't won yet, and I'm about to stop you once and for all!" Robin said. Slade nodded his head in disagreement.

"Fine Robin, have it your ways. You are only postponing your end!" Slade said. The Titans ignored him as they made their way up. Slade got ready for the final battalion, "I've warned you Robin, you can't stop me! Welcome to the beginning of the end!"

_All right, review to your content (flames accepted, but ignored, including yours dragonofraven, though you are a friend, there is a certain reason why I write the way I do)� Also, ANY question you have, please feel free to review me, and I'll answer them in the next chapter!� Also, since you ended on a cliff-hanger, I know you want to know what happens next, don't ya?� Lol, well, it you are curious, my profile has a sneek peek of the next chapter, and other information about this story, as well as my other one, including bios about all the Elements!� I'm already working on Chapter 9!� -Anters-_


	9. Final Battalion

**Review Reply:**

_**Lyra loves to read:** Lol, if you only knew the drama that happens... thanks for reading and reviewing, it has been a while since you last reviewed me! Lol, glad to see you came back for more of this dull FanFic of mine! Anyways, the long awaited answer to the cliff hanger is here..._

* * *

_Yes, it is FINALLY here, Chapter 9! I know it has almost been a month since I last updated, but it is now here. Grant you due to a combination of work, school, SATs, and other matters cutting into my time, this is not BY FAR as good as it can be! But I know I need to update, so here it is! I shall attempt to get it up faster next time, and to my already many fans of Intertwined Destinies, that is my next updatation! Look out for it! Anyways, enough of this and I don't own Teen Titans, but I DO own The Elements Team, Blaze, Lasson, Cedric, Towerin, and the new villain..._

**Chapter 9- Final Battalion**

_Water, Wind, Fire, Earth_

_The believed four_

_But the forgotten will rise as well_

_Yin, Yang, Lightning, Thunder, Metal_

_The nine strongest_

_Created by one, Power_

_Power, Chaos, Destruction_

_Known as all_

_Power rises, elements fall_

_Balance of the world_

_Fails_

_Apocalypse_

_But a light still shines_

_In five, to eleven_

_To stop the end_

_To conquer Power itself_

_Water, Wind, Fire, Earth_

_The believed four_

_But the forgotten will rise as well_

_Yin, Yang, Lightning, Thunder, Metal_

_Stops the Apocalypse _

**Deltonic Mountain…**

Slade was standing in front of the final door, as Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy charged up from the stairs. Star and Rae flew up behind them, like a secondary attack force. They were determined to stop the final door from being unsealed. Slade laughed within himself at the vain attempts they were making.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled Robin, and my master will walk this planet, nothing you can or will do will stop it!" Slade laughed. But, he was ready for a fight anyways, as he knew the Titans weren't at full power due to the discharge that occurred earlier. Slade ignited his hands and shoot pure fire at the Titans, who were ready. Raven shoot her hands outward, exposing her gloved palms, which put a force field in front of the Titans, disregarding the attacks Slade had sent. The Titans continued forward. Robin, evidently, reached Slade first, as he pulled out some birdarangs and threw them at Slade. Slade engulfed himself in flames, which burned the birdarangs before they even reached Slade. After putting himself out, Slade was surprised by Robin's grin.

"What ever happen to never let your guard down Slade?" Robin said, doing a back flip off the stairs to the main floor. Slade looked around to late, as Cyborg and Starfire both shot their attacks at Slade. Cy's sonic boom mixed with Star's star bolts created a strange green sonic blast with a white aura. This attack smashed into Slade with much force, sending Slade spiraling off the summit of the stairs. He landed on his feet, but Raven didn't give him a chance to strike back as she controlled two giant stone blocks from the ground on either side of Slade, and crushed him with them. Slade broke them quickly with his strength, but he was damaged by the attack. From behind, Beast Boy struck as a cheetah, to fast for Slade to move out of the way. Beast Boy resumed human form, but was panting due to lack of energy already. Slade recovered his footing as he attacked. He ignited himself again, and shot fore blasts out of is hands in all directions, but these attacks seemed stronger due to Slade's hot headedness. Fire blasts came at all the Titans, as they each thought of something quickly to avoid them. Robin rolled under or around most of the blasts that came is way. Raven distorted into her sole self and flew right through the walls. Beast Boy turned into an ant, small enough to escape the blasts. Star picked up Cyborg and flew into the air, but couldn't avoid them all as a fire blast smashed right into Starfire, which made her collapse to the ground with Cyborg. Raven came up through the ground in front of them and was her normal self again. More fire blasts headed their way, but Raven delimited them in a bubble of darkness, shielding her two fallen comrades.

Once all of Slade's pyro tricks were out of the way, Robin and Beast Boy continued to attack Slade. Raven was low on energy, as was Starfire. Cyborg was doing okay, and got up to help the other two fighters. Robin decided to take the direct route, and throw some punches around. Robin threw one towards Slade's head, but was deflected by Slade's forearm. Beast Boy charged at Slade as a ryno, and Slade saw his attack. Slade quickly grabbed Robin and threw him towards Beast Boy, who had to suddenly change to human as Robin came tumbling down on top of him. Cyborg shot some sonic blasts at Slade, who avoided every one. Slade then jumped high into the air and in a direct upside-down 'U' formation, smashed Cyborg into the ground from above. The orange aura disappeared, as Slade quickly avoided some star bolts. Starfire and Raven came flying straight at Slade, and combined their attacks together forming that powerful detonation the two used well. The black center surrounded by green light came smashing right into Slade's chest, which smashed Slade a few inches into the broken ground. This added a third gap into the flooring on the crypt. Slade got out of the shallow gap, and turned towards the tired out girls. But, suddenly, Beast Boy attacked from the back again as a cheetah, which Slade still couldn't block. Slade fell to his back, looking up to see the bottom of Robin's shoes. Robin landed hard on Slade's face, crushing his face into the ground, and then jumped off. The Titans thought that Robin's attack might have been the finishing blow, they had won. But Slade still got up; stronger then ever and simply cracked his neck, as if it were nothing.

"Is that the best you can do?" Slade mocked. The Titans were dumbfounded at Slade's power; he never used to be so strong. Slade was quick, and which a sudden movement of his hands, which the Titans couldn't even see, Slade shot all five with his fire. They were extremely low on energy by this point, but still managed to get up.

"Titans, don't give up!" Robin told his team, who looked pretty worn-down and about to collapse in a heap. Slade admired their bravery and persistence, but he was ready to end this. Slade closed his eyes, and ignited himself again, and shot even more powerful strings of fire at the team. It came at them quickly, to quickly. The Titans closed their eyes and readied for impact… which never came. The Titans opened their eyes to see that the fire blast had veered off course and into the wall behind them. They looked over to where Slade had been, but was their no longer.

"To late Titans!" Slade voice was heard. The Titans looked over in horror to see where Slade was. Slade and a much weakened Blaze were standing in front of the orb, with eight of the nine elements on the pedestals. The orb was growing with such force that in was felt through the Titans bodies. The Titans charged, Raven shoot some demonic power towards the orb, hoping to destroy it. The orb only absorbed it like nothing. The Titans were almost there, but Blaze stepped onto the last pedestal needed. Suddenly, the orb unleashed a tremendous white force that knocked all the Titans back, and even Slade was struggling to maintain his position, but didn't seem too worried about it.

"Now you'll see true power Titans, one that will walk over this world!" Slade's voice echoed through the crypt. The Elements, all nine of them started to glow a corresponding color that was within the orb. As the orb grew in strength, a light inside the orb was growing stronger and stronger. Suddenly, a white light shot out of the orb, directly into the kaleidoscope of locks in the center of the last door. The door started to glow the same white color and then, the locks could be heard unlocking. Suddenly, the doors began parting into two pieces as a black conglomeration of smoke spilled out and began to float over the ground and stairway in front of the doorway. Then, a ghastly voice sighed, as if relieved. Before the Titans knew of anything going on, the white energy spilling out of the orb stopped, reverting back to its normal bluish tone. The heavy gusts depleted as well, giving the Titans a chance to stand up.

"Finally… the incarnated demon, the last element, as been resurrected…" Slade spoke with an evil tone, taunting his victory over the disillusioned Titans. "Do not worry though Titans, this victory was of no loss to you, as it was inevitable. But now you have an even stronger force to reckon with, no doubt resulting in a defeat though." Slade spoke slow and strenuous, letting the feeling of defeat wash over the Titans, like a tidal wave. It wasn't long before Slade averted his glance though, over to the door where their stood the might 10th Element. The Titans forced themselves to look at the rather freighting image that stood before them. This, element so called, stood no taller then Cyborg, nor no wider. Its body was nothing more then a semi-transparent black force, in boded as a neutral human being, with slight modifications. Its fingers were twice as long as humans were, and the tips were nothing less then razor-sharp. Its feet were the same way. Its eyes were a never-ending circle of profound sapphire color, with no pupil. It had a mouth that when opened, looked into nothing but shadows, with razor fangs encompassing the inside. It didn't seem to have hair of any kind, and its body seemed to disintegrate and regenerate shadows that made up his body, in combustion of black aura. They stood staring it, and vise versa.

"That is the sanctified demon and element we were awaiting all this time?" Cyborg asked, surprised, "I was expecting for it to be… bigger!" Slade looked at the oblivious metal Titan,

"Evil is more potent as a slighter person," he said. He turned back to the demonic element. "Element of Power and Destruction, are finally resurrected to do as you please on this planet, free from your sepulcher that the primordial gods looked you in, and fused with the demon these irrational heroes trapped within, you are even more prevailing then ever!" The element looked at him, as if pleased.

"Dude, does this thing talk?" asked Beast Boy, uncertain if his itinerant inquisitiveness was the best way to loom such an issue. The element looked over at the green changeling with its sapphire eyes. Slade spoke for him,

"No, such a destructive force has no use for words!" The Titans eyed this dominant element for a while longer, before the element actually moved. His right hand pointed at the Titans as it looked at Slade, moving rather slowly. Slade understood, as started speaking to the destructive force in front of him. "These are unwise, ignorant adolescents that tried to impede such a revisal from happening." Slade said, purposely making the Titans sound like the bad guys. The Titans watched, as the element gradually lowered his hand to his side, turning his heads towards the Titans. They expected the element to be angered or something, but it simply tilted his head around the room very slowly, as in taking in such scenery.

"Dude, this thing is a lot less scary then I was imagining it to be…" Beast Boy whispered, "it doesn't look all that powerful either…" he didn't finish his sentence, as the other Titans hushed him as they noticed the element immediately forced his attention to BB's ongoing mouth. Abruptly, the element's eyes changed color, to a never ending pool of white crystal. Suddenly, the air around the demonic element rushed around it, as if it were the eye of a hurricane. Then the demonic element shot his hand out before it blasted the wind attack straight at Beast Boy, smashing into him with such force it took Beast Boy straight off his feet and smashed him against the rocky wall. The other Titans gawked at what just happened as the element's eyes reverted back to its sapphire color.

"Yo, no one hurts my friend like that!" Cyborg yelled angrily as he changed his right arm into his sonic cannon and shot out a blast directly at the black force. The element watched it come towards him, before his eyes changed into an ashy grey color, and right before the sonic blast was about to hit, the element sunk into the ground in a pool of dark, black energy. The sonic blast passed right past the sinkhole of darkness and blasted into the fortification of rocks, knocking a little out of their vulnerable position. But, as if in slow motion, the black forced element rose from the ground under where the rocks were crashing down, and in a quick second, the element's eyes changed from grey to emerald green. The rocks falling towards him started glowing an emerald green aura as the demonic element pointed towards the Titans, and in a very blinding second, all the green aura from both his hands struck out to the stretched finger, and a blast of green energy erupted, sending the boulders smashing into Cyborg at such speed no one saw them coming, literally. The shadowy element lowered his hand slowly again as his eyes returned to their customary cobalt state. Cyborg had smashed back into the wall next to Beast Boy, as the other Titans were gratified it hadn't compressed Cyborg into Beast Boy, which could have effortlessly killed him. Robin by this time was pretty angered and swinging his newly awakened bo-staff,

"All right, Star, Rae, let this thing have all you got!" Robin said, nearly forgetting about their recent loss of energy. Robin ran towards the sluggish element, as Starfire and Raven speed forward faster. Starfire neared the element, and bolted aloft a few yards, before launching a salvo of star bolts downward at the element. Raven decided the best way to attack was with powerful black magic, and in a quick second, chanted her powerful chant that activated her black magic,

"Aldruon en Lenthranell Losolaneeris Nor!" Raven chanted, as her hands started glowing a powerful light green color, the same magic Malchior taught her. Raven then brought her hands down, as a powerful light colored raven figure blasted towards the demonic element. The element suddenly acted a lot quicker then the Titans had seen yet, in its eyes changed into a citrine color, and suddenly enclosed itself in a very transparent yellow shield, as the star bolts pointlessly hit the light veil and disintegrated. Then the shield vanished as the element instantaneously brought up its hands and as its eyes changed to a Amethyst color, and in a sudden blast out of its hands, a blue sonic blast erupted through the green raven, destroying it instantly. The sonic blast continued to blast Raven straight into the roof of the crypt. Robin and Starfire were left, as Starfire shot her eye beam down towards the creature and Robin jumped towards the dark figure. The element's eyes darkened into a deep purple color and shot out of both hands, one directed at Robin, one at Star, a flash of lightning. The lightning fused within Star's eyebeams, and blasted right into Starfire, and in an explosion of heat particles, shot Starfire spiraling to the ground. The other lighting blast narrowly missed Robin as he swung his bo-staff at the element. But, to Robin's unfortunate surprise, the element's eyes changed from purple to an Aquamarine, and before Robin knew it, a powerful gush of water blasted him backwards, landing him hard on the ground. As Robin was down, the black force changed its eyes to ruby and smashed one of its fists out, as a powerful fireball erupted from its hands and smashed right into Robin. The fire didn't do much harm besides defeating Robin, and the Element of Power returned to its slow form as its eyes reverted back to a sapphire color. It then returned to its sluggish state, as it slowly walked towards Slade and the other nine elements, unconscious on the pedestals. Slade turned to the weakened Titans,

"The best of men can't defend their fate Titans, the good will die early and the bad will die late!" And with that, Slade and the powerful Element of Destruction disappeared in a blast of dark energy. The might 10th element had awoken, and in a simple fight that barely scratched the surface of its powers, the Titans were defeated as this new evil had taken its first step on this planet, ready for conquering.

_The hour of elements_

_Is marked…_

_And it cannot claim_

_One moment…_

_One moment of life_

_Beyond what fate_

_Predestined…_

_The hour of titans and elements… is marked…_

* * *

_All right, like I said, pretty bland, I know, you don't have to tell me twice! Anyways, review to your content (flames accepted, but ignored) and if any questions have rose in your reading, please ask me and in my next chapter, I shall answer them! Also, for a sneek peek of Chapter 10 check out my newly designed profile, which also includes author info, bios of characters appering in my stories, and much, much more! Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you around! -Anters- _


End file.
